Peca Conmigo
by Hayashibara Midori
Summary: Cuando veo sus ojos, cuando veo su cuerpo tan fragil, puedo pensar que ella es tan perfecta como una diosa, tan perfecta como una sirena
1. Chapter 1

Hola minna-san, aquí estoy yo con otro fic, un naruhina para ser mas específicos, podríamos decir que este es mi primer naruhina…

Hola minna-san, aquí estoy yo con otro fic, un naruhina para ser mas específicos, podríamos decir que este es mi primer naruhina… Espero que les guste, hace meses venía con esta idea en la mente, aunque al principio no iba a ser con esta pareja, pero por cuestiones de la vida, me sonó más con esta…

Como ya saben, ni naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece…

Espero que disfruten este fic, ya que es un delirio de media noche después de escuchar a mis amigas sobre muchas cosas que no sabía…

**Peca conmigo**

**Capitulo I**

Dicen que el amor se da cuando uno menos piensa, de la forma en que uno menos piensa; dicen que el amor es ciego, que no se ve, que solo se siente… que el amor es una simple y magnifica pasión por diversas cosas o por varias personas…

Existe el amor fraternal, al que los seres humanos estamos acostumbrados a ver; está el amor que se le brinda a una persona, el cual se cree que es el mas importante… al cual las personas se someten, atados de pies, atados de manos… pero cuando se dan cuenta que han cometido un gran error, lo único que hacen es lamentarse y llorar… sufren, se martirizan por no haber encontrado a esa persona que realmente debían amar…

Claro, también existe otro amor, que es más bien pasión. Claro, pasión al trabajo, pasión a los que realmente nos gusta hacer… eso si se llama amor… ese amor que normalmente nos persigue desde pequeños, ese amor que no nos deja solos, ese amor tan dulce… el amor que cualquier ser humano siente y que puede profesar haciéndolo.

Por ejemplo yo, yo he vivido toda clase de amores. El fraternal con mi familia y con mis amigos…; el amor hacia una chica, y por supuesto el amor y la pasión que siento hacia escribir, hacia el mar… hacia los seres de la mitología griega…, en especial a las sirenas.

Mi abuelo Jiraiya me contaba sobre las Ninfas, Nereidas, Náyades, Ondinas, Duendes de agua y Sirenas…

La última fue la que mas me llamó la atención, me encantó aquella historia sobre ellas, ese mito fue el que mas me llamó la atención, mujeres mitad pez…

Al principio se decía que las sirenas eran aves con torso o rostro de mujer… su forma de cantar era la que las asociaba con las aves.

Dicen que las sirenas tienen una voz hermosa, que hipnotiza, esa voz que cualquier ser humano desea escuchar… cualquiera…

Pero yo, yo ya la escuché, no de una sirena, sino de una mujer, como anteriormente dije, he sentido toda clase de amor…

Y se preguntaran ¿Por qué estoy hablando sobre las sirenas y todo el cuento?... les respondo, porque… ambas cosas tienen que ver mucho.

Fue hace 3 años, cuando cumplí 18 años. Mi abuelo había muerto, mis padres hacía ya años atrás también habían fallecido… y mi abuela, pues ella era independiente y le encantaba apostar y tomar, cosa que yo no compartía.

En aquella época, mi sueño de convertirme en el mejor escritor del mundo era más fuerte, y quemaba con mucha intensidad mi corazón….

Antes de que muriera mi abuelo, le prometí cumplir mi sueño, le prometí que iba a realizar la mejor historia que cualquier ser humano pudiese leer…, esa fue mi promesa, y la quería cumplir a toda costa.

Mis estudios eran primarios, sabia escribir, leer, sumar, restar, multiplicar y dividir… lo básico. Mi abuelo me enseñó, ya que él en su juventud, fue escritor, pero cuando dejó embarazada a mi abuela Tsunade, le tocó que abandonar su sueño y se puso a trabajar en una mina.

Pasados los años, él ya se había metido tanto en el negocio de la minería que cuando mi padre estaba casado, Jiraiya quiso volver a incursionarse en el mundo de la escritura, pero él me contaba que cuando me miró a los ojos, cuando intentó ignorarme, no pudo y se encariñó mucho conmigo y no pudo volver a escribir, ya que la mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasaba cuidándome, contándome historias, enseñándome…

Cuando me dijo eso, me sentí muy culpable, pero él me dijo que estaba orgulloso de haberme conocido, de haberme enseñado todo lo que sabía…, él era el mejor abuelo que cualquier ser humano podía tener, él era mi amado y querido abuelito…

Como iba diciendo anteriormente, a los 18 años, mi corazón quería experimentar nuevas cosas, quería encontrar y entender el mundo de las hadas, quería realizar una excelente historia sobre las sirenas, quería llegar a escuchar sus bellas voces entonando sus bellos cánticos, deseaba poder escuchar algún día una voz que me hiciese experimentar el cielo y hasta mas… pero yo sabía que eso era imposible, las sirenas son simples sirenas, son un mito, no era real, la fantasía y la realidad son mundos distintos que los separa una cortina muy delgada y transparente.

Después de enterrar a mi abuelo, yo me fui de mi querido pueblo, dejé a mi abuela con mi tía Shizune y emprendí un viaje, un viaje a un lugar donde se pudiese apreciar la magnificencia del mar.

Llegué a un pueblo muy bonito, allí se notaba gradualmente, el estado social de nuestro país. Se notaba que las personas ricas tenían casas enormes, con esclavos y todo lo demás… se notaba que los pobres como yo sólo tenían sueños y una mínima esperanza… eso se notaba.

Pero mi familia siempre me había criado de una manera única que simplemente no me hacía desear bienes y cosas materiales, mas bien me hacían desear el poder aprender, saber todo, para así, por mi propia cuenta, conseguir todo.

En aquel lugar, conocí a una persona muy amable, la cual me mostró una vieja choza; no estaba del todo buena, pero…mientras conseguía trabajo, mientras conseguía un lugar mejor, esa pequeña y dañada choza, serviría para algo, para cualquier cosa. Para mi fortuna, aquel lugar, quedaba lejos de la sociedad, pero quedaba cerca al mar. Me encantaba ese lugar, se veía tan claro el cielo, las estrellas al brillar dejaban ver un hermoso y magnifico espectáculo… todo eso me inspiraba para realizar aquella obra, en donde pondría todo esos sentimientos que me envolvían, que me enloquecían. Cuando era más pequeño, mi padre, para tranquilizarme me llevaba al jardín de nuestra casa, y ambos contemplábamos el cielo….

Y aunque no lo crean, cuando yo era mas pequeño, era muy diferente a lo que soy ahora, los golpes de la vida van cambiando a las personas, y a mi me habían cambiado mucho… antes, recuerdo que yo saltaba como loco por mi casa, hacía bulla y me gustaba que me notasen; cuando murió mamá, dejé de saltar…, al poco tiempo, mi padre murió y dejé de hacer bulla… y empecé a cuidar mas a mis abuelos, se veían cansados, se veían agotados, pero siempre con una bella sonrisa, la cual me encantaba, esa sonrisa de 'todo está bien', esa sonrisa me agradaba, y yo, por ser su único nieto, era el que siempre notaban.

Mi abuela, siempre había sido una mujer muy fuerte, al igual que mi abuelo, ellos siempre llevaban el peso de todo con parsimonia, no como yo, quien siempre me ponía mal al saber alguna mala noticia, hacía un tornado en un vaso de agua.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, en aquel pueblo… del cual el nombre no me acuerdo ahora, conseguí un trabajo, aunque no me gustase debía estar allí, atento a lo que pasaba…, de todos modos soy un ser humano, y tengo que vivir de algo.

Empecé a frecuentar en las noches el mar, el salado viento que se aproximaba en aquellas bahías era calido y al tiempo frío, mis ganas de seguir la búsqueda y la recolecta de información era genial, lo necesitaba.

Digo que los primeros días en aquel puerto fueron geniales, no me importaban los señores feudales, no me importaba nada de eso, aunque yo no tuviese dinero para comprar uno de esos pomposos y caros vestuarios que llevaba la burguesía, tenía la suficiente imaginación como para crear historias fantásticas en mi mente y disfrutar de lo poco que tenía…

Cuando pasaba por aquellos lugares, donde se negociaban a los esclavos me sentía triste, me sentía muy mal… las personas vendían su vida a los burgueses sólo para seguir viviendo en este mundo…, me sentía tan impotente cuando les veía ser analizados por aquellas manos que en vez de pureza, representaban el amargo y cruel desden de la vida… ellos representaban la muerte propia, ellos eran la muerte. Uno de esos días en donde no tenía trabajo por cumplir, ya que era temporada de lluvias…

Ah… cierto, aún no les he mencionado en lo que yo trabajaba, yo era el cartero de aquel pueblo, era el único que se había puesto en la misión de entregar cartas en cada casa…, no era un trabajo gratificante, pero al menos aún conservaba mi dignidad, jamás me vendería a cualquier persona para que me pisotease, además, mi sueño de ser el mejor escritor de todo el mundo, debía cumplirse.

Como iba diciendo anteriormente, en uno de esos días de lluvia, cuando el trabajo por fin había cesado, yo estaba de vuelta a mi humilde choza, esperaba poder dormir bien, sin ninguna interrupción, sin ninguna molestia… además como el día estaba nublado, no creo pudiese ver el cielo y las hermosas estrellas, que siempre adornaban el cielo con su dulce presencia…. Pero ese no es el caso, aquella vez, cuando pasaba por el lugar donde vendían a los esclavos, me crucé con un joven señor…. Él me miró y miró mis vestimentas, simplemente me ignoró, era obvio, no llevaba ropa de burgués o de feudal, era un pobre muerto de hambre, de seguro si me ensuciaba un poco mas, parecería un joven vago que muere en las penumbras de la desolación. Yo ignoré su mirada ofensiva y seguí con mi camino, pero antes de seguir, observé de soslayo la "mercancía" que el señor daba a conocer; allí, me topé con unos ojos, tan blancos como un bello cristal, tan dulces y tristes, tan llenos de amor, tan llenos de soledad, era una completa adicción mirarlos, era un completo y magnifico espectáculo poder ver aquellos ojos…

Lentamente fui degustando con mi mirada, cada parte de aquella persona a la cual le pertenecían esos ojos…, primero vi su piel, era tan blanca como la nieve; su cabello azabache, su cuerpo semi desnudo, el cual solo se cubría con algunos harapos…, su delicada y blanca piel era adornada tristemente con algunos moretones…

Para mí, era un cruel y desalmado espectáculo, era triste verla así, a aquella chica, no pasaba de los 15 años, era joven y hermosa, era la chica mas bonita que alguna vez había podido ver, de seguro era la reencarnación de alguna diosa, o quizás de alguna y hermosa Sirena.

Mis ojos fueron estudiando cada parte de su cuerpo, al principio sus expuestas y débiles piernas, que temblaban por el frió; fui subiendo mi mirada y me concentré en su torso, en sus grandes y atrayentes pechos, en su pequeña cintura, en su ombligo el cual se podía ver…; seguí subiendo y me encontré de nuevo con su rostro, se le veía tan frágil, tan débil, se veía tan asustada, que daban ganas de ir hasta donde ella y abrazarla, protegerla… eso fue lo que sentí al verla, deseos de tenerla, de estar con ella…. El dueño de ella me miró muy mal y simplemente me espantó de allí, me dijo que si seguía allí, asustaría a los compradores, que triste… realmente me daba mucho pesar ver a las personas vendiéndose simplemente para poder vivir. Pero había algo, que no se si sea verdad, pero así lo creo yo: cuando algún ser humano pierde su libertad, es como si ya estuviese muerto… ¿o me equivoco?...

Al llegar a mi casa, no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche, pensado en aquella figura, en aquella esclava, sé que no debí fijarme en ella, que no debí verla, que no debí desearla, pero, no me pude contener, ella era tan hermosa, tanto como una diosa caída del cielo…, era un bello ángel…

No creo que pueda describir y poner todo lo que sentía por aquella chica, ya que es imposible plasmar en esta hoja de papel el deseo que me había provocado, tan magnifico y ejemplar espécimen de mujer…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció?...

No soy muy buena con historia, así que simplemente digamos que era el siglo XVI…

Si quieren pueden corregirme en las cosas que me equivoqué o si les gustó, no se… en lo que deseen, ya que es mi primer naruhina, y aparte también es la primera historia que hago fuera de lo que vivimos actualmente, nunca antes había escrito sobre mitología y/o esclavos y siglos pasados… pero me avisan si quieren que la continué

atte.: Midori n.nU


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou Minna-san,

Ohayou Minna-san,

Primero que todo pido disculpas por haber puesto siglo IV, realmente era --XIV, lo siento mucho, es que primero ese día estaba elevada y además no había profundizado demasiado en el tema, y ahora me puse a investigar un poco más y me encontré con muchas cosas que bueno… no iban. Además mi hermano mayor me dijo algo así como que en el siglo XIV se podía desenvolver esta historia. Pero encontré que las sirenas se "encontraron" en los siglos XV-XIV,… pero como les he dicho, las investigaciones que hice… son mejores que ponerme a inventar ¿cierto? Y sino fuese por un review que me dejaron, no creo haberme dado cuenta de mi error, muchas gracias a todos y pues aquí les pongo el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

**Capitulo II**

Nunca he creído en el amor a primera vista, nunca he creído que con sólo ver se puede observar, relativamente jamás me he puesto a analizar los sentimientos superfluos que llegan a sentir los seres humanos. Pero cuando vi aquellos ojos, aquella expresión, aquella forma tan única de mirar, de expresar tanto con sólo mirar… no sé que me pasó, simplemente puedo decir, que su forma única de mirar, su forma tan natural de expresar aquella tristeza, me gustó… me llamó demasiado la atención.

Después de verla, bajo la lluvia, recibiendo las frías gotas de agua en su cuerpo, no dejé de pensar en ella, en aquellos orbes cristalinos, aquel cabello oscuro y liso…, ella era un dulce recuerdo que no me dejaba dormir en paz.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente cuando pensaba en aquella esclava, en aquella dulce y tierna esclava… ¿amor? ¿Pasión? ¿Cuál era la diferencia?... ella me parecía muy bella, tan distinta a las demás mujeres con que me había topado en el camino, diferentes a todas;… ella… ella tenía una mirada dulce, pero triste y las personas así, siempre me han llamado la atención, siempre me han parecido personas interesantes, con una belleza extraña…

Aquella noche no dejó de llover, era triste y desolado ver aquel paraíso llenarse de intrépidas gotas de agua, que mojaba su entorno y de una manera exclusiva embellecían su ambiente… era hermoso poder ver y escuchar aquel maravilloso espectáculo, la lluvia danzando en el pobre techo de madera. Me preguntaba sobre ¿Cómo las sirenas tomaban la lluvia? Me preguntaba si ella estaría mojando… o si simplemente podía contemplar esta magnificencia como yo… me preguntaba por ella… su nombre '¿Cómo se llamara?' – me preguntaba constantemente, mientras mi cuerpo intentaba acomodarse al duro inmueble en donde trataba de dormir… pero… no podía… no podía dormir. El escuchar la suave y fría melodía de las gotas de agua chocar contra el suelo… no me arrullaba… es mas, interferían en mis sueños, entraban a hurtadillas por mis oídos e interrumpían secamente estos… y además, no dejaba de pensar en ella… ¿Qué hechizo me había proporcionado esa bella hereje?…. ¿Qué?

A la mañana siguiente, al escuchar la estruendosa bulla del gallo al celebrar su despertar, me levanté, estaba cansado… en toda la noche no había podido dormir… y aquella mañana… no quería ir a trabajar, estaba cansado… indispuesto… pero… para ser un gran escritor, debía hacerlo, primero debía enfrentar mi cruel realidad, mientras en mi cabeza se desarrollaban diversas historias épicas…, quizás con caballeros y dragones, o damiselas en peligro… o tal vez, de dioses… de personajes míticos, donde la protagonista era aquella esclava… ella era la protagonista de mis sueños y fantasías… y con solo intercambiar miradas… ¿Qué pasaría si le hablase? ¿Qué pasaría si me tocase?... de seguro mi cuerpo temblaría por ella, por aquella dulce mujer, por ella, por la chica que nunca me iba a pertenecer… eso lo tenía ya en mente, si ella estaba conmigo, era solo en mis desequilibradas ideas…

Eran más o menos las 5:30 a.m., a esa hora acostumbraba yo a levantarme para poder entregar y recibir los paquetes.

Me puse una camiseta, y mis pantalones, salí de esa pequeña choza y caminé adjunto al viento frío salado que se daba en aquella costa…

La oscuridad que envolvía al pequeño pueblo no se podía comparar con nada, excepto con aquellos cabellos de aquella esclava, ¿Por qué la recordaba?... ¿Por qué?...

Dispersé todo pensamiento impío que se asomaba a mis pensamientos, detestaba no poder pensar claramente, detestaba que aquella mujer se hubiese aparecido por mi camino…

Seguí por las sendas de la oscuridad, dejando que mi piel fuese acariciada dulcemente con la suave caricia del viento, dejé que sus transparentes manos tocaran y degustaran mi piel… me concentré en danzar junto a la melodía de este… que no me di cuenta que me dejé llevar por este hacia la completa oscuridad de la calle en donde comercializaban a los pobres esclavos…

Miré cansado aquel lugar, ese sitio era deprimente, degradante, su fétido olor me hacía sentir como un completo bueno para nada, me preguntaba como los seres humanos podían comercializar con otros seres humanos, llevarlos a la plena frustración, dejarlos que se pudran (discúlpenme si suena grosero, pero no sé como expresarlo sino con estas palabras). Los malditos feudales que se regodeaban con la triste frustración de otros de su misma especie, estúpidos feudales que simplemente creían en la plata, se suponía que creían en Dios, entonces ¿Por qué no seguían sus enseñanzas?...

Caminé por todo aquel "bello" lugar, esperando no taparme con nada, esa vez prefería estar ciego que ver eso, puede que fuese muy joven, que no tuviese dinero, que mi vida no constara de los lujos que muchos a esa edad poseían, sino que viviese de sueños e ilusiones, de hadas y duendes, de pensamientos agonizantes, o pensamientos felices…

Felicidad, como me disgustaba esa palabra en algunos momentos, era como escuchar la palabra soledad, la palabra mas triste, ya que un ser humano ¿Cómo puede ser feliz?... me preguntaba eso, cuestionaba eso, la felicidad, puede que sea momentánea, pero… ser felices por siempre, no sé a quien rayos se le ocurrió eso… si bien, yo sentía felicidad al escribir, al observar el mar… el cielo, y también me sentía feliz cuando estaba con mi familia… eso era lo que me gustaba… pero… eran momentos, ¿Cómo podía hacer que esa felicidad perdurase? ¿Quién me enseñaría?

Transité por aquel camino y paré justo en el lugar donde la había visto, justo en ese lugar, ¿estaría mal volver a verla?... claro que si, si estaba mal, porque ella era en esos momentos como una cosa, una valiosa reliquia que era maltratada…, que maldita desgracia era ser esclavo, ni siquiera a mi peor enemigo se lo deseaba…

Busqué desesperado aquella mujer, pero… de seguro aún seguía durmiendo, o hasta en el peor caso… quizás ya la habían vendido…, mis pensamientos se fueron por la segunda, eso era lo mas probable… quizás en esos momentos cualquier hombre se regodeaba de su inexplicable belleza…. Pero, me alegré al no ser así, al verla acostada en el frío y mojado césped. Sus cabellos como la noche tapaban su rostro, su cuerpo se podía apreciar perfectamente, aquellos harapos que llevaba puestos estaban completamente mojados, su cuerpo tiritaba por aquel infernal frío que recorría su cuerpo…

Quizás suene egoísta, quizás suene oportunista, pero no me importó verla en ese estado, bueno si me importó, pero me sentí muy feliz al verla de nuevo… que fue secundaria la frustración y decepción que sentí al verla así.

Caminé lentamente hacia donde ella se encontraba, me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos, me dejé llevar por la sutil intensidad de felicidad que albergaba en mi corazón. Me agaché a su altura y le miré, contemplé su pálido y escuálido cuerpo bien desarrollado, realmente se veía como una mujer, pero su cara no aparentaba más de 15…

Acaricié su suave cabello, despegué su mojado cabello de su rostro y le miré de nuevo… era hermosa, casi igual a una sirena… su piel pálida contrastaba perfectamente con ese cabello azabache, ella… ella ¿Quién era? Quizá una hereje mujer que había osado hechizarme con aquellos ojos perla…

Suavemente ella fue abriendo sus ojos, esos ojos que me ataban enloqueciendo lentamente, me estaban haciendo caer a sus descalzos y humildes pies…; ella al verme se asustó mas no se movió ni un centímetro

– ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó con un hilo de voz, el cual era perfecto, su voz era muy hermosa, suave y tierna. Yo le miré tranquilamente mientras buscaba la forma de no enmudecer al ver aquella mujer, sus ojos eran afilados, su expresión era dura, su carácter era perfecto…

–Na… naruto…. – dije, ella simplemente quedó en silencio, analizándome de pies a cabeza, mirándome despectivamente mientras se sentaba – y… ¿tú? – pregunté, ella me miró y afiló su mirada… allí ya no parecía la dulce y tierna mujer que me había llamado la atención, allí parecía diferente… distinta… parecía como una fiera… no, mejor dicho, parecía como si la frustración y el odio que sentía se acumulaba en sus dulces y finos ojos

– ¿me comprarás? – preguntó, y les juro que sentí como mi corazón era a travesado por mil dagas, era tan cruel y tan sin fin… bien sabía yo, que aquella mujer solo le interesaba que la comprasen, de seguro en su mente había un pequeño telón que le decía que quizás en cuanto la comprasen sería feliz, pero… eso mas bien dependía de su suerte… si conseguía a un amo que la supiese valorar, de seguro sería un poco feliz, pero… sino… su frustración sería aun peor.

–No, no te compraré… pero dime… ¿Cómo te llamas? – ella respiró tranquilamente y se volvió a acostar…

–Sino me comprarás no te interesa saber mi nombre – dijo cortantemente mientras que con sus brazos intentaba abrigarse del frío

– me interesa… dímelo… por favor – le rogué, ella me observó, sentí un frío puñal clavarse en mi espalda… pero era un cruel dolor que me hacía sentir bien junto a ella

– OH… mi nombre… ese no tiene importancia, no soy importante en este mundo… no es importante mi existencia… no creo que te deba importar, sólo soy una esclava que aún nadie a comprado, con éste hecho le puedo demostrar lo poco valiosa que soy, mi actual amo me daría por una moneda de oro si fuese el caso…. – dijo la chica mientras sus manos empezaban a acariciar su cuerpo, intentando calmar el frío

– Mmm… entiendo, pero… para mí un ser humano es muy valioso… así que desde hoy tu nombre será mmm Leucosia – ella sonrió levemente y me miró

– como las serenas que cantan… sabes, no creo poder cantar… las personas que catan lo hacen porque son libres – dijo. Devastadoras palabras, que se sentaron en mi mente y me dejaron pensando

– Pero un ave canta aún estando enjaulada – ella sonrió amargamente – ¿no crees?

– Creo, que el canto de un ave enjaulada no es el mismo que una libre…. – dijo tristemente, quizá haciéndome entender que no quería tener nombre o quizás haciéndose entender a ella que no era libre….

Escuché un leve ruido, ella me miró fijamente y sonrió, sus ojos dejaron de ser cortantes y se volvieron de nuevo dulces y sumisos…

– vete… mi amo está por llegar y si te ve hablando conmigo… de seguro te corta las manos por tocar algo que no es de tu propiedad…. – dijo, yo la miré fijamente mientras intentaba reaccionar, puesto que aquella mirada me había dejado totalmente sin palabras…

– pero… quiero saber tu nombre – insistí, pero ella estaba mas preocupada por su amo, que casi ni me pone atención

– os juro joven… que si no se va, le harán mucho daño… por favor retírese, no dejen que lo vean, si me descubren de seguro… me castigaran fuertemente y a usted le cortaran las manos… por favor… váyase

– Tu nombre – insistí, ella respiró cansadamente, me sostuvo la mirada durante varios segundos. Sus ojos me suplicaban que me fuese… pero mi terquedad era aún mayor a eso...

– Hinata… hinata, ese es mi nombre… ahora váyase, no quiero que le pase nada y no quiero que me sigan lastimando – dijo, yo asentí y salí corriendo de aquel lugar…

Les juro que mi corazón cantaba y saltaba felizmente, os juro que yo estaba mu feliz al saber el nombre de aquella esclava, no, de aquella mujer…. Y lo mejor era que sabía sobre ese extraño nombre que le había puesto, ya que era el nombre que se les designaba a las sirenas que cantaban…

Dicen que las sirenas simplemente engañaban a los marinos llevándolos a la completa oscuridad. Yo creo que ellas los seducían por el simple hecho de estar solas… quizás era ese simple hecho.

Por la tarde, también pasé por aquel lugar, pero… cuando pasé… cuando lo hice, ella si estaba allí, pero… lastimosamente ya la estaban negociando, ya se estaba yendo con su nuevo amo, era un tipo que se notaba que se encontraba en los mas altos puestos del reino… pero ese hombre no era de importancia, lo realmente importante para mí, era como se llevaban a Hinata de allí.

Nuestros ojos se cruzaron por unos segundos, ella sonrió levemente, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por las crueles sendas de la tristeza, mientras su vida era vendida quien sabe por cuanto…

En aquel instante mi corazón se fue partiendo, pedazo por pedazo, era cruel verla allí, siendo arrastrada por la completa desolación, y me sentía tan débil al no poder hacer nada por aquella chica, se me encogía el corazón al ver como caminaba, paso por paso..., simplemente deseaba ir hasta ese lugar, golpear a aquel sujeto que osaba llevársela y después llevármela conmigo…, eso era lo que mas deseaba… pero, como todo lo que tengo, eso era un cruel sueño que jamás se haría realidad, por mas que lo desease, ya que por mas que mi mente estuviese en otro lugar, yo sabía que un plebeyo como yo, jamás podría lograr salvar a una damisela como ella… yo era un completo perdedor… era un completo inútil y eso, eso era lo que menos quería.

Nos despedimos por medio de miradas, ella fue amarrada a la carroza que era impulsada por los caballos, se fue caminando lentamente al compás de la cabalgata de las bestias… mientras que aquel asqueroso hombre que la había comprado se internaba en la carroza…

Maldita sea la realidad que no me dejaba ser feliz, maldita sea la cruel soledad que se apoderaba de mí… siempre osaban dañar mi vida… siempre…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno minna… espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, vuelvo y pido disculpas por antes no haber profundizado en el tema de las sirenas, realmente no pensé que este fic le gustase a tanta gente… y me alegra mucho que les gustase… perdonen si no vuelvo a actualizar rápido, es que últimamente he estado ocupada haciendo tareas… pero les prometo que haré lo necesario para seguir actualizando 1 vez por semana…

Bueno espero que disfruten de este fic y gracias por sus reviews… atte.: Midori


	3. Chapter 3

Hola minna-san…

Les agradezco por esos reviews que me animan a seguir adelante… agradezco por seguirlo y me alegra mucho que haya gente que le gusta.

Como saben ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

Espero que disfruten ese capitulo.

**Capitulo 3:**

Me sentía muy mal, muy pero muy mal, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de dejar sola a mi Leucosia?

¿Llorar? ¿Qué lograba yo con llorar? Ella se había ido ¿Quién se la había llevado? ¿Quién?

Apenas si había hablado con ella, con Hinata, era un dulce y amargo sabor que recorría mi corazón, me sentía tan débil, inútil… la había dejado irse así, sin mas, siendo arrastrada por una fina carroza.

Pobre mi dulce ave, pobre mi dulce sirena, su dulce voz se había ido de mi lado, su corazón había desaparecido de mis manos antes de haberlo tocado.

Escuché de nuevo el cielo crujir, la imagen de Hinata no me dejaba en paz, me sentía muy mal, como deseaba que todo fuera mentira, como deseaba que el dolor que ella sentía se convirtiera en una dulce melodía… como deseaba que ella no sufriera… como deseaba ocupar su lugar, me dolía tanto tener que ver su sufrimiento… me dolía tanto saber que ella viviese tan mal… como necesitaba que fuera libre.

Mi corazón se volvió añicos al ver su triste y doliente imagen esfumarse en las sombras del adiós, no nos habíamos alcanzado a conocer… yo quería conocerla, yo quería estar a su lado… quería que nuestros ojos, de una vez por todas se encontraran de nuevo.

Puede parecer egoísta desear que alguien esté con uno, pero era necesario para existir, para mí existir.

No saben cuanto puede llegar a doler el perder un amor antes de saberlo. Ella en aquella vez que me miró con esos ojos tan inexpresivos, me dijo mil cosas… pero solo pude entender una, una pequeña frase… _soy tuya, _eso fue lo que vi en sus ojos, esa agraciada mirada, esa sonrisa amarga… con ganas de convertirse en una de verdad, me llamaba, esa chica era hermosa… era mas hermosa que las bellas doncellas que se hallaban atrapadas en mis sueños, ella era mucho mas hermosa que cualquier otra mujer… ella era… ella era perfecta. Mucho más perfecta que una sirena.

Mi corazón aquella noche derramó lágrimas de sangre, como dolía aquello, como dolía no tenerla… pero… realmente ¿yo que tenía? Ni siquiera le había importado, en si, solo buscaba que alguien la comprase, a veces me daba ganas de convertirme en un hombre feudal… tenía ganas de ser como aquellas personas, que sin pudor alguno… tomaban a los mas pobres y los hacían sufrir… cada vez mas y mas… y mas… como detestaba a aquellas personas, como me detestaba a mí por no poder salvar a mi dulce princesa de las crueles garras del destino, del cruel destino que juega con nuestras almas. Éramos sus juguetes… los juguetes de algo que realmente no sabemos si existe o no…. Que cruel vida ¿no?

Al llegar a mi humilde hogar, intenté dispersar mi pensamiento, no quería recordar aquella escena en donde ella se marchaba…

Me preguntaba una y otra vez, si ella me había sonreído porque se sentía feliz o ¿Por qué?

Mis manos se cerraron en mi pantalón, me aferré al intenso dolor que me proporcionaba recordar sus ojos cristalinos retirándose… yéndose…

La mísera vida siempre se llevaba a lo que yo mas quería… ¿Qué tiene la vida contra un pobre hombre como yo?

Siempre he estado relativamente solo, claro, excepto por mi familia, ellos siempre habían estado junto a mí, pero desde que decidí seguir mi sueño, me sentí impotente, solo, ¿Cuánto mas podía aguantar? ¿Cuánto?

Aquella noche, no llovió, y disfruté el clima para salir y dar una parcial vuelta por la playa… realmente no sentía ganas de dormir.

Las dulces estrellas iluminaron mi camino, eran preciosas y me recordaban a Hinata… maldito nombre que inundaba mi ser… ¿Por qué ella? Habían muchas cosas que no entendía, habían muchas cosas las cuales no quería dejar simplemente así, no era justo…

Me senté en la arena, dejé que mi cuerpo cayese encima de aquel lugar y sentí como el mar acariciaba con parsimonia mis pies, era dulce sentir eso.

Mis ojos se fijaron de nuevo en las estrellas, en la luna, como amaba ese lugar. Me sentí celoso por un instante, de seguro la luna podía ver a mi pobre Hinata… ¿Cómo estaría en aquel momento? ¿Por qué me preocupaba? Ella no era mi problema relativamente… pero me incomodaba la idea que ella trabajase para otro… y si quizás la usaban como objeto sexual… o quizás… si la maltrataban… y si quizás… muriese por aquel maltrato… ¿Qué haría yo?...

Me senté de nuevo en la arena, mi respiración estaba algo agitada, mis manos temblaban, no quería que ella sufriese, no quería que sus ojos se volvieran a cargar de tristeza, no quería verla derramar una lagrima, era nefasto verla así… era horrible sentir que su cuerpo pertenecía a otro… era asqueroso imaginar todo aquello… a veces odiaba tener una mente y una imaginación tan extensa.

Leucosia… así se les denomina a las sirenas que recitan poemas y cantan…

Se que quizás se están preguntando ¿Por qué? La llamé así, bueno quizá no se lo pregunten, pero de todas formas os quiero decir que la llamé así, porque su dulce voz, la dulce melodía de su hermosa voz, destelló en mis oídos y paró en mi corazón, ella, ella era única, ella era la mujer mas hermosa que alguna vez hubiese podido ver… como deseaba que en ese preciso momento estuviese conmigo.

Me recosté en la arena de nuevo, realmente no me importó que mi cabello se ensuciara… realmente no me importó nada, solo imaginármela entre el mar… llevándome consigo…

Realmente no me hubiese importado que ella se robara mi corazón, puesto a que ya lo había hecho…

Ella, era una dulce mujer… la cual causaba estragos en mi corazón… ella realmente parecía una sirena… pero mas hermosa.

Pasaron varios días, en ninguno pude dejar de pensar en ella. Le pregunté mil veces a su antiguo amo, pero él simplemente me echó una y otra vez de allí, simplemente era injusto… muy injusto

Como deseaba verla, como deseaba sentir entre mi piel, su delicada piel, como deseaba abrazarla y calmar todo ese dolor que albergaba en su corazón… como deseaba que ella al fin fuera mía… que estuviese en mis manos…

Allí, otra vez estaba mi cruel y egoísta sentido…

Un día, el cual la lluvia no hacia acto de presencia, mas el gris y triste cielo estaba allí. El sol se había ausentado, era obvio, estábamos en época de invierno, mas el agua… las lagrimas de Dios jamás aparecieron.

Ese día tenía un poco más de trabajo que lo normal, pero de todos modos lo hice. Admito que en aquel momento me sentí mal, ya que después de perder a mi adorada Hinata, (mi adorada… jeje, eso suena estúpido… y lo es) mis ilusiones fueron decayendo, me estrellé contra la absurda y cruel realidad, ¿Cómo era capaz de enamorarme de un imposible?... hablé con ella una sola vez, eso no bastaba, claro que no… pero era injusto… muy injusto amarla sin saber realmente quien era, me refiero que con solo hablar nadie puede conocer completamente a una persona… pero yo me sentía tan vislumbrado al sentir su mirada helada en mí.

La noche estaba ya dando su aparición, ese día no parecía tan bueno como yo deseaba…

Caminé entre las enormes casas de los feudales, en ¿Cuál de ellas se encontraba ella?...

Ya cuando finalicé mi trabajo, s hizo presenté la cruel y maldita lluvia… ese día… ya no era mi día…

Sentí el dulce roce de las gotas de agua en mi cuerpo, no pude evitar recordarla, con aquella ropa emparamada…

Me resguardé en una pequeña y menoscabada choza solitaria… me resguardé de la fuerte lluvia, mas no me agradaba estar allí, no podía dejar de sentirme incomodo puesto que no había una puerta que me ocultara la presencia de la lluvia caer.

Me senté en gélido piso. Quité mi camiseta y la extendí en un rincón. Miré de nuevo el lugar, estaba tan oscuro… solo se podían distinguir los ruidos de los ratones escondiéndose de la lluvia, y las gotas de agua caer fuertemente contra el piso…

Sentí como las gotas de agua me iban adormeciendo, sentí cada vez más pesados mis ojos, sentí que el mundo se venía encima de mí, era horrible… mas me resultaba inadmisible no dormirme con semejante sinfonía.

Me dejé llevar por el dulce cantar de Dios, me dejé caer en brazos de Morfeo, no deseaba volver a despertar, no quería volver a la realidad, pero… cuando sentí unas manos completamente frías recorrer mi rostro, me pareció que estaba en peligro…

Suavemente fui abriendo mis ojos, me sentía caliente, estaba en un mullido y caliente lugar, era genial… el olor que desprendía ese colchón o lo que sea que me estuviese ayudando a sostenerme era genial.

- Naruto-kun – si ese era un sueño, que por favor que nadie osara levantarme. Abrí lentamente los ojos, guardaba el miedo al cuando abrirlos encontrarme con la triste imagen del viento acariciar mi pelo. Tenía miedo de que esa voz solo fuera el canto de la lluvia que iba desapareciendo poco a poco; lentamente fui deslizando mi mirada a aquel rostro que se asomaba… no era un sueño, o quizá si lo era… pero allí estaba la dulce Hinata, su hermosura cubría mi vista, mi corazón cantaba ante despampánate hermosura…

— Hi…hinata – dije mientras mi corazón luchaba por no salir de su sitio - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté ella simplemente me miró con aquellos ojos que mostraban indiferencia ante mí.

—Me resguardo de la lluvia…. – dijo tranquilamente, yo suspiré y me levanté de sus calidas ropas – me alegra que aun te acuerdes de mí – dijo cariñosamente, empleando misma fría a aterradora dulzura con que me habló la primera vez que nos vimos….

— Si, que bueno que te acuerdes de mí…. – el cruel silencio se apoderó de ese lugar, su mirada se escondió entre sus oscuros cabellos, mientras que sus dedos jugaban el uno con el otro. Ella parecía la dulce princesa de un triste cuento de hadas, ella parecía mi dulce mujer, con la que yo quería estar…oh… Dios, esa mujer tenía un encanto único, esa mujer hacía que mi corazón gritara de emoción, me gustaba que ella estuviese a mi lado, me agradaba su dulce compañía…. Lo único que me intimidaba era su dolor… su triste y cruel dolor… ¿Qué podía hacer un escritor como yo?... por una bella damisela como era ella, hubiese entregado mi armamento hasta mi propia vida… — Hinata— pronuncié con vehemencia su nombre, ella simplemente me miró de soslayo, dándome a entender que toda su atención se concentraba en mí — ¿Quién es tu amo ahora? — pregunté, ella pareció sorprenderse, mas no hizo gesto alguno.

—……………. – el silencio volvió a reinar por unos instantes, parecía como si no le agradara mi pregunta… ¿como le iba a agradar, si era de su libertad de lo que yo hablaba? — Inuzuka… la familia Inuzuka – su voz se sintió débil, su rostro pareció irse a lo mas profundo del abismo… miré su triste rostro, oculto entre las hebras de su cabello, parecía tener miedo… y yo lo tenía

— ¿te han hecho daño? — ella me ignoró y miró tristemente la lluvia caer, ya no estaba tan fuerte… ahora mas bien parecía el pacifico llanto de un miserable dios.

Ella se levantó de su puesto, me dedico una dulce sonrisa, me miró de pies a cabeza, y luego se encaminó a recibir las gotas del agua

—No tengo porque os decírtelo… simplemente somos conocidos de camino — me sentí bobo, era estúpido, hacerme falsas ilusiones con una hermosa mujer… — debo llevar el mercado a la casa… o sino me reprenderán… Naruto-kun… fue un placer volverte a ver — dijo. Yo me levanté, quería tomarla y obligarle a que me respondiera, pero lo que ella decía era cierto, yo no era ni su familia ni nada… ella simplemente era una esclava a la cual yo le había hablado una vez… no éramos mas.

Aunque el problema no era ese, el problema era e si, que sin conocerla, sin saber si quiera su origen, mi corazón bailaba con plena emoción al volverla a ver… la había visto de nuevo… la había escuchado de nuevo… y para mí eso era muy bueno.

—Hinata — volví a interrumpir, ella me miró, con aquellas perlas que sufrían de dolor… — quiero volverte a ver —dije, ella bufó con aquella frase… pero me dedicó una amarga y tenue sonrisa.

— os quiero decir, joven, mi vida le pertenece a otro, no puedo decidir que hacer con mi vida, simplemente soy un pájaro enjaulado, que reza y le canta a dios por su anhelada libertad, os lo diré a usted joven señor, mi vida es solo un objeto… con el cual juegan mis dueños… así que no puedo asegurarle que le volveré a ver — se detuvo… yo la miré tristemente — pero… yo también os quiero volver ver — dijo, yo sonreí y me quedé petrificado al ver como en su rostro se dibujaba la mas bella sonrisa que en el mundo pudiese ver — No os aseguro nada, solo dejo que el destino diga… si quiere que nos veamos, el destino a de decidir… así que me voy, joven — era hermosa… su forma de expresarse… realmente no parecía una esclava, sino una princesa, de aquellos cuentos infantiles…

Me senté de nuevo en el frío suelo, mis manos se juntaron, buscando calentarse mutuamente, mis pensamientos pasaron a un nivel un poco mas avanzado, mi corazón dio vueltas y vueltas… bailaba felizmente, por escucharla a ella… mi mente danzaba en la oscuridad, tratando de no olvidar su forma espectral.

No me había fijado en su atuendo, pero recordaba que llevaba un dulce vestido… esa mujer me había embrujado, esa mujer me había hipnotizado… o quizás… esa mujer… me había enamorado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bien, espero que les guste esté capitulo, realmente no estaba muy inspirada, pero esto fue lo que me salió así que espero que lo disfruten… nos leemos luego


	4. Chapter 4

Hola minna-san

Bien, les doy muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen este fic, a los que me animan a seguirlo y a todos….

Como ya saben, ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… mas este fic si.

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que se diviertan leyendo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mi corazón bailaba una danza la cual no incluía dolor. Yo estaba a punto de rebozar de felicidad….

No se si me entiendan, pero cuando escuché de nuevo la voz de mi querida Hinata… sentí una oleada de pasión se acumulaba en mi corazón, encegueciendo mi razón…

Ella me quería ver, yo la quería ver… ¿Qué mas le podía pedir a Dios?... si con la voz de ella me bastaba para cantar en su honor. Esa mujer, era preciosa, hermosa, no tenía forma alguna de describir todo lo que yo podía llegar a sentir con simplemente escuchar su melodiosa voz nombrar mi nombre…

Cuando la lluvia cesó… decidí volver a mi humilde morada. Me eché en brazos de Morfeo… y dejé que mi mente viajara a toda prisa para encontrarla en mis sueños, para abastecerla de caricias y abrazos… como me gustaría que ella hubiese sonreído de felicidad, como me hubiese gustado verla sonreír de verdad… no con amargura… no con padecimiento…; seguro su corazón lloraba de dolor, seguro su vida se estaba yendo lentamente… ella era joven, le quedaba mucho por vivir… pero lastimosamente la vida le había jugado una mala pasada… de seguro ella aún deseaba vivir… por algo me había dicho que me quería ver… ¿cierto?

Los calidos rayos de sol se adentraron por la sucia ventana de mi morada, sentí un dulce cosquilleo en mis pies, era la suave brisa salada que me mecía con discreción…

Abrí lentamente los ojos. Ya era tarde…. Me levanté como pude y me puse mi ropa vieja y desgastada…

Me perdí en la inmensidad de las calles, mi corazón simplemente rebosaba de júbilo… realmente necesitaba volver a ver a mi querida Hinata…

Al llegar, busqué entre todos aquellos papeles, alguna carta que fuese para la familia Inuzuka… pero nada…. Revolví cada papel, cada cosa… tratando de encontrar respuesta alguna, mas no fue así… no había nada con respecto a esa familia… ¿Dónde vivían? ¿Dónde se la habían llevado?

Mis ánimos decayeron, mas mis esperanzas aún estaban vivas… quemaba mas que cualquier otra cosa…

Los días pasaban lentamente, ya me había encargado de averiguar donde se hallaba aquella familia, pero… aun así, no tenía motivos por los cuales aparecerme…. No quería meter en problemas a mi querida Leucosia… a mi amada sirena de cuentos de hadas, mi querida mujer… a mi amada… mi musa…

Me acuerdo que era un día cualquiera, me sentía tremendamente cansado… no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en todo lo que me había pasado desde la muerte de mi abuelo…. Sentí nostalgia, sentí mucha melancolía al recordar nuestro cuadro familiar… me sentí como un idiota al pensar que buscando inspiración en otro lado podía ser feliz…. Es mas, ya ni tiempo me quedaba para tomar una pluma… y poder escribir todos mis pensamientos…. Deseaba expresar todos mis sentimientos ante la pálida hoja que se encontraba frente mío… mas me resultaba imposible dejar a un lado mi trabajo y morirme de hambre….

Caminé por aquellas sendas, repartiendo cada correo… como deseaba que alguno fuera para mí o para la familia Inuzuka, a ver si podía encontrar a la dulce princesa de mis sueños.

Terminé tarde de trabajar, allí no paraba de llegar cartas, realmente quería hacer otra cosa, quería mantener mi pasión intacta por la escritura, deseaba que mi corazón no se marchitara, que una cosa no me conllevara a otra y a otra hasta terminar en mi tumba… deseaba cumplir como fuese con mi deseo…

Era más o menos las 6 de la tarde, el sol se estaba escondiendo. El mar mostraba su esplendorosa marcha…. Pero yo, estaba en el mercado, buscando algo de comer para aquella noche… y para las demás hasta que me volviesen a pagar…

Caminé entre los campesinos buscando algún lugar que pudiese sosegar mi hambre… como extrañaba la comida que me hacía mi abuela…como extrañaba mi vida…

Entre puestos y puestos, recolecté todo lo que era necesario para sobrevivir. Ya estaba cansado y al otro día me tocaba que madrugar… más no quería hacerlo.

De nuevo caminé entre la multitud que se encontraba allí, era deprimente verlos a todos sufriendo de hambre o de cualquier otra cosa mientras que algunos feudales se regodeaban de su frustración y simplemente los pisoteaban como viles cucarachas….

Me fui dejando llevar por lo que pensaba, mi mente tomó un vuelo lejos del mundo real, mis pies solo se movían… no se quizá para donde iba… mas no me importaba…

Mis pasos se detuvieron al verla, estaba comprando fruta…

Mi garganta se secó, mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil, mi vida se fue perdiendo en su cabello… era ella, era mi querida Leucosia, era la chica con la que yo quería estar….

Caminé hasta donde se encontraba, mi mano tomó sorpresivamente su brazo… ella suspiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos

— Hinata… soy yo… Naruto — dije, ella abrió lentamente los ojos… y me miró dulcemente — hola— repetí, ella simplemente asintió con su cabeza.

— Buenas noches, joven — dijo, yo le sonreí y simplemente contemplé de nuevo su belleza… como deseaba que ella fuese totalmente mía. — os ruego el favor que me soltéis… no os deseáis que os cuelguen vivo por tomar propiedad ajena… ¿cierto? — ella se soltó de mi agarre. Me sentí como un completo bobo… parecía que todo lo que me había dicho de quererme ver era una simple mentira…. Ella se acercó a mi oído — mi ama está cerca… nos vemos en la playa… a la madrugada… me alegro de os verlo de nuevo — la sangre me hirvió de felicidad… di gracias a Dios por compadecerse de este pobre ciervo enamorado de la vida…

Ella desapareció entre las personas, yo simplemente me había quedado mudo… a la madrugada en la playa… a la madrugada la estaría esperando… sin importar nada… realmente la quería volver a ver… esa era una señal del destino… eso quería decir que ambos debíamos estar juntos ¿cierto?

Llegué a mi humilde posada. M quité aquellas sucias prendas, debía estar perfecto para verla…

Salí a la parte de atrás de aquel lugar… tomé algo de agua y como pude mojé mi cuerpo…

Sentí las frías gotas de agua chocar contra mi cuerpo… sentí un entero placer ante aquel contacto…

Me agradó tanto pensar en ella… no sé como una pobre esclava causaba tantas cosas en mí… ella era una dulce hereje

Las horas se iban lentamente… intenté dormir en mi cama, mas no pude hacerlo… deseaba tanto que el frío de la madrugada diera su aparición… deseaba que el lejano ruido cesara… deseaba que simplemente se escuchasen la bella melodía de las olas…

No se a que horas salí de ese lugar, pero ya no podía calmar mis ansias de verla…

Me quedé como idiota contemplando la imagen del mar… todo se veía tan perfecto…

Me senté en la arena, remangué mi pantalón mientras contemplaba las hermosas estrellas que velaban en silencio el sueño de los humanos…

Era mágico… era innecesario imaginarme que estaba en el lugar mas hermoso del mundo, puesto que ya lo estaba… solo faltaba a la reina de mis cuentos… a la mujer que desease estar a mi lado… solo faltaba mi querida Hinata…

El fúnebre frío asechó mi cuerpo…, tiritaba mientras mi cuerpo encontraba calor aferrando mis rodillas contra mi pecho… ¿Dónde estaba ella?

Me quedé meditando, mientras mis ojos degustaban una magnifica imagen del esplendor de la luna reflejada en el mar…

— hermoso ¿cierto? — escuché la voz de ella. Mis ojos no se apartaron de lo que estaban viendo…, pero al escuchar su voz, mi corazón dio un brinco… lo sentí estremecerse… pero porque ella estaba a mi lado. Mi dulce cuento de hadas estaba completo junto a mi princesa… — Naruto-kun… perdón… por lo de esta tarde… no quería causarte problema alguno.

— No importa — mis ojos la buscaron y encontraron a mi dulce sirena… mi dulce princesa de cuentos de hadas… — siéntate — le dije, ella me hizo caso y se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿para qué me quería volver a ver… joven? – preguntó, mientras con su mirada recorría cada centímetro de aquella bahía — os pido que me perdone… pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo con ud… mis amos se enojarían conmigo si no me encuentran… lo siento — dijo de nuevo. Yo simplemente asentí, tratando que la tristeza que me recorría por mis venas se calmara…

— Simplemente quería verte — le dije. Una calida pero triste sonrisa se asomó en su rostro…, sus ojos suplicantes se cruzaron con los míos

— joven, es imprescindible que entienda… usted no puede desear ver o tener algo que no le pertenece… es un pecado… como lo es que yo desee mi libertad…. No quiero os decir que me molesta su presencia… mas debo hacerlo… no quiero que mal interprete esto… pero… no puedo hacer que se ilusioné conmigo… — su cabeza se escondió entre sus piernas… su cabello ocultó su tristeza por algunos momentos…

— No es pecado desear que seas feliz… no es pecado verte… o desearte… ya que no eres un objeto… — mi mano fue directamente a sus cabellos…. Los acaricié con delicadeza, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor… pero creo que fue imposible…— simplemente quería verte… Hinata… tú hiciste que mi corazón volara por los cielos… tu hiciste que conociera la misma luna… no creo pecar por querer verte… por querer envenenarme de ti… no creo que sentirme feliz por hablar contigo se un pecado.

— dejad… de decir eso… no sabe lo que dice… no sabe que tocar propiedad ajena es un delito… no sabe que el dolor que se aferra a mi cuerpo usted lo hace mas apacible si dice aquello… no entiende que desde que le vi… desde que me miró de aquella forma con sus ojos… no he dejado de pensar en usted… — sentí una oleada de placer y de armonía…. Mi mano dejó de acariciar su cabello.

— y… debo creer que eso está mal… debo creer que es un pecado amar… ja… Hinata… sentir dolor debe ser muy cruel… debe ser horrible… no se porque lo deseas sentir — ella levantó lentamente su mirada… su rostro estaba cubierto de un color carmín… — no entiendo para qué desea sufrir — ella miró de nuevo… sus ojos se encontraban cristalizados, se notaba que le dolía las palabras tan devastadoras que salían de su boca

— no es que desee sufrir, se equivoca, detesto sufrir… pero es lo único que puedo hacer…. No entiende que ser un ave enjaulada es lo peor que puedo ser… no entiende que vivir para servirle a otro es horrible…. No es que quiera sufrir… solo sé que cuando un pájaro está muy deprimido… lo único que puede hacer es morir… y eso es lo que quiero… ya no quiero vivir… no tengo razón alguna por qué hacerlo… — mis ojos se quedaron fijos en ella, de mi boca no pudo salir nada… era horrible lo que me decía… ella solo tenía ¿Qué? Unos 15 años… ella era una pequeña niña todavía… ella realmente pensaba eso… ella se quería morir… mas mi corazón quería que estuviese bien… deseaba que fuera feliz…

— No diga eso… está usted equivocada…. No desee la muerte… no se la desee… mire… le seré sincero…. Yo no entiendo que es ser un ave enjaulada… mas sé que si quiero mi libertad… debo luchar por ella… hasta morir… pero ese motivo es suficiente grande como para seguir vivo… desear ser libre es mas de lo que puedo desear… — dije… ella me miró y luego miró el mar…

—si, lo sé. Por eso os quería ver… porque… me encanta escuchar que de su boca salgan palabras tan dulces… palabras… que son simplemente imposibles… claro, no quiero decir que las desprecie… es solo que usted no sabe que es estar esclavizado… es solo que usted no entiende que ya yo no estoy viva… estoy muerta en vida… se han llevado lo ultimo que me quedaba… — me quedé callado…. Tomó entre sus manos la suave arena…

Me quedé sumido en mis pensamientos, palpé el dulce sabor a dolor que se hallaba en la atmósfera… era tan sombría… como me hubiese gustado decirle muchas cosas que se pasaban por mi cabeza… pero no quería que ella siguiera pensando en su libertad… en su esclavitud… no quería que ella se sintiera mal…

Conforme pasaban los minutos, deseé abrazarla, tenerla entre mis brazos y si era posible… tenerla junto a mí… hasta que muriésemos… sentí como la soledad recorría su cuerpo, la abrazaba hacia ella… temí perderla… temí perder aquellos ojos de cristal que me miraban tan dulcemente… temí sentirme solo… no quería perderla… quería estar con ella…

— es hora de que me vaya… hasta luego, naruto-kun — ella se paró lentamente de allí… sentí que una pared se cruzaba entre nosotros… sentí como si me fuesen alejando de ella… mas no quería perderla…. Me levanté lentamente, tomé de nuevo su brazo y la atraje hacia mí. Miré con dulzura sus ojos… acaricié la suave piel que en ese momento se encontraba rojiza de su mejilla — Soltadme por favor… no debo llegar tarde… no puedo hacerlo…

— deseo volver a verte… así sea una ultima vez… vuelve mañana… — ella me sonrió… y con su cabeza asintió…

— simplemente quiero volver a verlo… mas no aseguro nada… simplemente le puedo prometer que pensaré en usted…. Hasta mañana, joven naruto — la solté lentamente, no quería perderla… pero me fue imposible… su figura se estaba alejando entre la oscuridad…

Me volví a sentar en la arena… realmente deseaba verla… de nuevo… ella era todo lo que yo deseaba de una mujer… ella era todo lo que yo podía pedir…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Espero que les haya gustado… bueno… tengo una mala noticia… y es que no voy a publicar la próxima semana puesto a que la inspiración se ha ido acabando y que tengo exámenes… u.u. la buena es que después de esa semana intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para que se diviertan con esto… realmente les pido disculpas…. Gomenasai… bien nos leemos luego… atte.: midori…


	5. Chapter 5

Hola minna-san…

Gomen!! Les juro que quería actualizar lo mas pronto posible, pero no pude… no fue mi intención, solo que estaba demasiado ocupada y aun tengo trabajo el cual me toca que terminar… pero saqué tiempito para presentarles este nuevo capitulo espero que les guste…

Este capitulo va dedicado a todos ustedes en especial a mi querida nee-chan motoko. Gracias por animarme y esperarme

Ni naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Suspiré aliviado… por fin la conocí un poco mas… mi corazón palpitaba a mil, la sangre se había acomunado en mis mejillas, mi vida le estaba perteneciendo a ella… solo a ella…

Su encanto me había hechizado y eso me agradaba… me gustaba estar bajo el encanto de su dulce y benévola inocencia… realmente ella me había gustado mucho… bueno mas que mucho…

No sé si fue por su físico esplendoroso o por esos ojos que me cautivaron, no sé si fue por una simple sonrisa… o por la forma con que me habló… ella era lo que mas me gustaba en ese preciso momento… y lo único que yo podía hacer… era esperarla… esperar hasta el siguiente día para poder deleitarme con su adorada presencia…

Si… así es, dicen que el amor llega a cualquier edad… y eso es cierto… a mi me llegó a los 18… no se si fue tarde o temprano… realmente eso no me importa… ella era la miel que endulzaba mis días, y yo… me sentía tan impotente al no saber que era yo para ella…. Claro, cuando escuché que cuando pensaba en mí, amortiguaba sus días tristes me sentí aliviado… me sentí bien…

Ella me había cautivado… me había llevado al mas oscuro lugar y me había hecho beber de un néctar llamado amor… o quizás pasión….

Es que cuando la veía… veía a una sirena cantarme al oído para que la siguiera… y deseaba seguirla, deseaba tenerla, deseba que sonriera, no me importaba nada sino ver su sonrisa… verla a ella, tenerla a ella… Hinata, Hinata… su nombre no dejaba de rondar en mi mente…

Pero no entendía el por qué de que ella me gustase…. Primero: no la conocía… y si no la conocía… ¿Cómo era que me gustase?... quizás me estaba precipitando, quizás la estaba soñado mas de la cuenta… quizás me estaba obsesionando con su belleza… no lo sé… tal vez eso fue amor a primera vista… ¿pero como creer en algo tan absurdo como ello?... ¿Cómo creer que el amor es verdadero?...

Caminé entre la penumbra de la noche hasta llegar a mi casa. Me recosté en el incomodo piso y miré por aquella ventana la cual mostraba la dulzura y sosiegues de la noche…. Me dejé llevar por el arrullo de la melodía de las olas… y por fin me quedé dormido.

El suave viento acaeció con delicia mis mejillas, mis ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente, deseaba quedarme por siempre tendido en el piso, simplemente no deseaba levantarme… pero en cuanto recordé a mi querida Hinata… me despojé de la pereza que me invadía.

Me arreglé como siempre, hice lo de siempre, la molesta y monótona vida que se estaba llevando… estaba cansado, ya quería tomar una hoja de papel y escribir, desahogarme, recordar a mi familia abrazándome, recordar que aun existía, recordarme que era algo mas que un simple muñeco de trapo que moría internamente… por todo…

No estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo, no estaba acostumbrado a que por las mañanas la presencia de la soledad fuese la que me saludase, no me gustaba vivir así… y ¿si volvía de nuevo a mi pueblo?... dejaría a Hinata sola… pero si me la robaba… si la tomaba y la llevaba conmigo para que fuese aun mas feliz… ¿ella seria feliz si yo la robase?...

Pero ella no era un objeto, ella tenía sentimientos, ella era un ser humano, yo era el animal por pensar en ella como en un objeto… ella no lo era, por más que su libertad estuviese atada a los feudales…

¿Qué podía hacer por ella?... deseaba que Dios la pusiese enfrente mió para yo poder tenerla entre mis brazos, para calmar ese dolor que la inundaba…

Los seres humanos damos pena… vergüenza… o bueno al menos yo…, haciendo algo por una completa desconocida y de paso esclava…. ¿en que problema me estaba metiendo?

No se si simplemente fue un mal presagio, o una ilusión, pero mientras caminaba entre la multitud, sentía miles de miradas que me acosaban y me acusaban de un crimen por el cual no sabía si había cometido es mas ¿Qué crimen cometí?... ¿el hablar con una esclava era así de malo?... ¿enamorarse era un pecado? Suspiré tristemente mientras esquivaba el dolor y la frustración que provocaban esas miradas que simplemente eran parte de mi imaginación. Nadie en el pueblo sabía que la noche anterior a esa yo había estado con ella… simplemente era una estupidez mía.

Algunas veces me siento a pensar, que cuando los seres humanos cometemos algún error… o algo nos pasa… nuestra misma conciencia nos lo dice de distintas formas… de diferentes maneras… como por ejemplo lo que yo estaba sintiendo…

Tantas cosas se acumulaban en mi mente, tantos pensamientos llegaban y se iban…. Me sentía como en un cuento de hadas… sentía como si volase y vagase por los cielos mientras todo se quedaba inerte a mi alrededor…

Caminé entre la multitud buscando alguna respuesta de una pregunta inexistente…

El viento susurraba entre sus caricias mi nombre, mi vida caminaba pausadamente al ritmo de la soledad… a la cual no me había acostumbrado… era algo a lo que no se si responderles con la mayor sinceridad… pero en todo caso… lo único que puedo decir es que cambiar de un ambiente en donde se encontraban las personas mas importantes en mi vida… a otro donde solo me acompañaba un gran sueño que lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en una desahuciada ilusión…, realmente no era fácil…

No se como… no supe cuando pero simplemente algo se aferro a mi y me hizo caer contra el suelo. Sentí como el barro enmugraba ferozmente mi ropa… sentí que una sensación entre aliviante y asquerosa en mi mejilla… lentamente abrí los ojos… un perro estaba encima mió… un gran perro estaba lambiéndome… no lo niego era un perro muy tierno y muy lindo el único problema era que estaba algo grande… bueno realmente parecía una bestia pero no dejaba atrás esa ternura de la que son dueños los animales…

- ¡Akamaru! – escuché la voz de un hombre, y después el perro que se encontraba encima mío se quitó por obra y arte de magia… sentí un peso menos…y después vi una mano extenderse. Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomé, sin darme cuanta de quien rayos me la estaba ofreciendo - ¿se encuentra usted bien, joven? – alcé mi mirada y me encontré con un chico de no menos de mi edad. Yo simplemente asentí mientras soltaba su mano. – siento mucho el comportamiento de mi perro a estado algo raro – simplemente le regalé una humilde sonrisa mientras negaba con mi cabeza, intentando parecer que todo estaba bien, aunque realmente no lo estuviese…

-Tranquilo… yo estoy bien, gracias – dije. Él suspiró tranquilamente y sonrió

- oye… ud esta demasiado sucio… y fue culpa de Akamaru… si quiere puede cambiarse en mi casa… no queda muy lejos – dijo amablemente. Puedo admitir que muy pocas personas son así de gentiles…

-jeje Claro… muchas gracias – dije. Ignorando el hecho de que ese hombre era un completo desconocido ante mis ojos. Pero ¿a quien le importaba? Me tenía que bañar.

No se cuanto caminamos, no se cuanto hablamos en todo el transcurso. Simplemente sé que ni siquiera nuestros nombres preguntamos… pero admito algo, aquel hombre era insoportablemente agradable.

Paramos frente a una gran casa… era una perfecta mansión… ¿sería que era algún esclavo o subordinado?

- bien llegamos… eto… ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas? – preguntó tratando de recordar algo completamente imposible…

- Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto – me atreví a decir. Él simplemente asintió y me sonrió.

- el mío es Inuzuka Kiba – aquel… aquel apellido… ese era el apellido de los dueños de mi dulce Hinata…. De todos los feudales ¿por que lo conocí a él? – ven entra, Naruto…. Dijo me iba a oponer… pero si corría con suerte quizás tal vez podía volver a ver a Hinata. Así que simplemente acepté.

Estar allí adentro era como entregarme en vida al mismo demonio. Bueno no exactamente, no puedo decir que esa persona era mala, ya que se comportó muy bien conmigo, simplemente digo que estaba entrando a territorio enemigo, ya que de esa casa iba a sacar a Hinata… debía hacerlo para que ella volviese a cantar como un pájaro libre…

Caminé entre los finos inmuebles de aquel magnifico lugar. Todo se veía tan grandioso… las flores, todo… esa casa era completamente una mansión. Parecía que tuviese otro reino como patio…. Miré extasiado cada parte de aquel lugar.

Al llegar adentro de la casa, me quité los zapatos…. Nunca me imaginé que las personas tan detestables como lo eran los feudales tuviesen el cielo en sus manos nunca pensé que ellos viviesen tan bien… o bueno si lo pensé pero por alguna razón me daba lastima ponerme en sus zapatos… pero ahora que por fin estaba dentro…, me sentí distinto… muy distinto.

Era un palacio, era el paraíso… era genial poder pertenecer a la nobleza…

- mira el baño está en el segundo piso… al fondo a la derecha. – yo simplemente asentí tímidamente… como si fuese un niño pequeño. – ahora te mando a alguien para que lave tu espalda y tu cabello. Espera yo ordeno que te preparen el baño, Naruto-kun – todo eso lo que el decía era tan nuevo para mí. Si yo me quería bañar simplemente tomaba una vasija llena de agua y lavaba lentamente mi cuerpo, tratando de no malgastar el poco de agua semi limpia que quedaba. Claro contando de que me bañaba una o dos veces por semana…

No se determinar el tiempo que pasé esperando en compañía de Akamaru y de Kiba que el baño estuviese completamente lleno. Simplemente sé que fue algo embarazoso ser allí el que menos entendía aquel sistema.

Subí, entré, quité mis desteñidas y ropas y las dejé en una canasta… de seguro alguien vendría y se la llevaría… o no sé…

Metí un pie primero a la gran tina… luego el otro y así hasta poder tener un completo contacto con las calidas y pequeñas olas que se formaban allí.

Me relajé por algunos minutos. Empecé a quedarme dormido, empecé a sentirme como el rey del mundo y luego… sentí una suave y placentera sensación en mi espalda en mi cabello. Sentí la dulce sensación de un masaje en mi cuerpo. Era… eran las manos de una mujer quien con cautela y sosiegues tocaba y restregaba mi cuerpo.

Me estremecí y me tensé… me daba vergüenza, las únicas dos mujeres que alguna vez vieron mi cuerpo desnudo (y eso que cuando estaba pequeño) fueron mi madre y mi abuela nadie mas.

Los latidos de mi corazón se volvieron inestables al sentir aquellas manos acariciar con total parsimonia mi espalda.

- disculpa… - dije tratando de conservar la calma y no hacer algo por lo cual me pudiesen condenar.

- Naruto-kun, soy yo, Hinata – sentí su aliento en mi oreja, y me sentí sumamente avergonzado… ella era la que me estaba tocando de esa forma… ella era la que estaba haciendo estremecer... pero… me sentí mucho peor cuando me di cuenta que era ella. Sentí que toda la sangre que había en mi cuerpo se acumulaba en mis mejillas y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue esconderme dentro del agua.

Oculté todo mi cuerpo dentro de la tina y simplemente dejé mi cabeza por fuera.

- Hina…ta… ¿Qué haces aquí?... vete… - dije, ella simplemente me siguió mirando y me sentí aun mas avergonzado.

- Naruto-kun, Kiba-dono me ha mandado a arreglar vuestro cabello, no puedo decirle que no…. Es mi amo… - yo simplemente negué con mi cabeza.

- no… Hinata… es que esto es vergonzoso…. – dije y ella sonrió. Su dulce sonrisa causó que mi corazón siguiera latiendo con mucha mas presión en mi pecho…, aquella intensidad que no dejaba de molestarme, aquella intensidad que simplemente no me dejaba en paz.

- Naruto-kun, debo hacer caso y usted no es mi amo… así que déjeme yo término mi trabajo… - simplemente negué de nuevo, corriéndome hacia el otro extremo de la bañera…

- No, no… y no. Hinata esto es muy vergonzoso… las únicas mujeres que me han visto desnudo son solo mi abuela y mi difunta madre… no quiero que me veas así… - ella sonrió de nuevo divertida… yo no le veía nada divertido aquella situación.

- Naruto-kun… simplemente estoy viendo su pecho y su cabello…. Además yo… eto… pues… - ella se colocó como un tomate… al igual que yo. Ambos miramos a otro lado, tratando de ignorar la presencia del otro – déjeme hacerlo… le prometo que no demoraré… es mi trabajo ¿no? – yo simplemente volví a negar con la cabeza.

-Hinata… por favor esto es muy vergonzoso… vete… además luego si haces esto jamás te podré volver a ver a los ojos. – ella se rió todo lo posible. Me sentí aliviado al escuchar su dulce risa, no se veía tan triste, se veía feliz… y eso me agradaba, si le decía sobre mi plan… de seguro ella sonreiría más y recuperaría su libertad…

- no veré nada… lo juro. Ahora déjeme al menos lavar su cabello… no demoraré lo juro – dijo ella y no me pude oponer a esa dulce cara, a esos hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos… realmente no pude.

No pronuncié ni una sola palabra mientras ella tocaba dulcemente mi cabello, sabía bien de sobra que si abría mi boca era para decir alguna estupidez…. Realmente me sentía en el paraíso junto a ella.

Después, cuando al fin ella se fue llevándose así mi ropa, y dejándome otra.

Al salir de allí. Decidí ir y buscarla para hablar sobre mi plan… pero al salir, la vi junto a Kiba, él la tenía acorralada contra la pared, acariciaba su mejilla. Me sentí como un completo idiota al escuchar aquellas palabras dichas por aquel joven:

-"Hinata… escapemos juntos. Sabes que te amo"- mi corazón pareció perecer ante aquel acto tan degradante y tan frustrante… como odiaba aquello… como me odiaba…

¿Qué puede hacer un escritor cuando sus ilusiones se ven perdidas ante las ilusiones de otros?...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno Minna-san, este fue un nuevo capitulo espero que les halla gustado.

Lo siento de veras. Sé que dije que actualizaría después de una semana, pero lastimosamente me han dejado mucho trabajo y pues no es tan fácil. U.U lo siento.

Simplemente les quiero pedir disculpas, pero no les puedo prometer que seguiré actualizando una vez por semana puesto a que aun tengo muchas cosas por hacer. Lo que si les puedo asegurar es que después del 13 de junio podré actualizar constantemente… o eso espero… n.nU

Gracias a todos por apoyarme y por sus lindos comentarios.

Bueno realmente pido disculpas… nos leemos luego… bye!

Atte: Midori…


	6. Chapter 6

Hola Minna-san

Hola Minna-san

Bueno, como dije anteriormente… después del 13 de junio… actualizaría seguro, pues…aquí estoy actualizando, porque ya estoy en vacaciones….

Bueno, espero que disfruten este capitulo.

Como saben ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes son míos, pero esta historia si…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capitulo 6:**

Creer en las palabras de los demás, creer en una falsa promesa… creer que estas vivo mientras lloras de dolor…; son las cosas… que… creas que todo está mal… pero, también te muestran que debes luchar para seguir adelante…

Al escuchar aquellas palabras… salir de la boca de Kiba… sentí que el mundo se venía abajo, sentí que estaba en una pesadilla de la cual deseaba salir…. Pero, para mi desgracia… no era una pesadilla.

Sentir que todo está mal… sentir todo esas cosas que en mi mente pasaban, que se acumulaban… que quedaban intactas… era el más grande dolor que cualquier hombre puede sentir…

Quedé absorto en mi mundo, no deseaba escuchar las palabras de ella… tenía miedo a que le respondiera… ¿si decía si? ¿Si decía no?... el miedo es el peor sentimiento que cualquier ser humano puede sentir… retrocedí lentamente pegándome así contra la pared, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar… quería que mi sufrimiento se calmara, que mi corazón dejase de latir tan rápidamente…

Pero mi mirada… se centró por unos segundos en ella… en su delicada forma, en su angelical figura… Mas sus ojos… se cruzaron lentamente con los míos… ella me miró… parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido…. Sus ojos expresaban… tristeza… y algo de confusión… como deseaba que terminara aquel dolor….

Tal vez deseaba gritar como loco que ella me pertenecía pese que no la había comprado… deseaba tomarla entre mis brazos y salir de allí… deseaba pecar con ella… deseaba que las personas me llamasen loco por el simple hecho de amarla… de desearla…

- oh Naruto-kun, veo que ya está listo….- la voz de Kiba me sacó de las nubes. Lo miré fijamente, tal vez ni cuenta se dio que lo miraba fijamente… con ¿odio?... jeje… enserio… creo que ya me estaba volviendo loco… ¿Cómo odiar a alguien que me había ayudado tanto?

- si, muchas gracias… - dije. Hinata se retiró de su lado rápidamente y con una simple reverencia desapareció de nuestras vistas… - creo que ya me voy… mañana vendré a dejarle esto… de todos modos, muchas gracias… - dije, y como un rayo… busqué la salida… no deseaba quedarme mas tiempo allí, esperando a que mi corazón siguiera siendo acribillado…

La salida parecía como un lugar inalcanzable, la buscaba desesperadamente… buscaba salir como fuese de allí…. Buscaba como loco una salida… pero tal vez, no de ese lugar… sino de mi sufrimiento…

En aquel momento deseaba que el viento me llevase lentamente con él… no me importaba si fuese a lo mas lejos de aquella playa… o ta vez a lo mas lejos del mundo entero… simplemente quería enterrar el dolor que me producía estar allí, cargando con un silencio inexplicable…

Os puedo asegurar que cuando mi adorada Leucosia sonrió de manera calida y amable… había sentido… tanto… no se como explicarlo… no se como llamar a aquel sentimiento… ¿amor?... (Si posiblemente); mas cuando la vi… con… él… con Kiba… sentí… sentí que me moría lentamente…

Tomé suavemente la perilla de la puerta… la luz se implanto de nuevo en mi rostro, sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo de aquel lugar, de desaparecer…. De gritar…

Caminé al compás de la tristeza que albergaba mi cuerpo, la confusión a cada instante movía mi corazón… el miedo se aferraba a mí como ningún otro… y yo… yo me dejaba llevar por el viento…

Sentí el calido roce de algo en mi cuerpo… sentí estremecer mis sentidos….

- Espere por favor, Naruto-kun – escuché la mas bella melodía que mi corazón podía esperar. Mi aliento se esfumo por completo… al verla… así, tan hermosa… tan dulce… tan como ella… ¿realmente estaba enamorado?

- Hinata ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – pregunté mientras mi mente luchaba contra mi corazón, para no tomarla desprevenidamente y salir corriendo con ella entre mis brazos…

- quería… quería hablar con usted… ¿podemos? – Dijo ella… yo simplemente asentí… - Mire… simplemente os quiero decir… que está noche… no falte… por favor… no sabe cuan feliz se pone mi corazón al estar al lado suyo – ella con una venia formal se despidió… y revivió mi corazón, por fin sentía de nuevo la vida recorrer mis venas…

Pensar que eso estaba bien, que estaba mal… por ahora no importaba… simplemente deseaba estar a su lado… estar junto a ella…. Respirar su aire, tenerla entre mis brazos y ser su único dueño… hacerla sonreír… hacer que gozase vivir…

Algún día… (Pensaba yo) besarla hasta poder empaparme de su dulce aroma… que cada mañana al despertar su fragancia fuese la única que albergara dentro de mí…

La gente pasaba lentamente alrededor de mí, parecían sombras en las cuales no se reflejaba nada…

Al llegar de nuevo a mi choza… sentí la necesidad de gritar… de amar… de sentir los brazos de ella de nuevo enredados en mi cabello… deseaba escuchar su voz… la deseaba…la amaba

Me senté frente a la ventana… esperando así que el sol diese su despedida…

No veía el momento en estar con ella… en hablar de nuevo con ella… sin pensar en el que dirán… sin pensar en que la vida es algo lleno de problemas… sin pensar que ambos aunque con problemas diferentes… sufríamos de igual forma… buscando por separado la felicidad… la cual tal vez… nunca llegaría para nosotros…

Sentí la salada brisa en mis mejillas, su aroma me recordaba mi infancia… recordaba que yo tenía un sueño por el cual estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa… simplemente que ese sueño… lo acompañaba ahora… una ilusión… que tal vez quedaría como eso… como una ilusión…

Recordé de nuevo esas crueles palabras, esas palabras tan desalmadas que llenaban mi mente, mi cuerpo, que mi alma quería deshacerse de ellas… que ya no quería seguir escuchando… pero eran como un eco que seguía resonando en mis oídos…. No deseaba que Hinata le dijera que si… no deseba que ella le diese una respuesta… simplemente deseaba que me mirara a mí, que me dijera a mí que si…

Si… yo era un completo egoísta… era de lo peor… pero ¿Qué?... las personas… por sus sueños hacen lo que sea… y yo… por hacer feliz a hinata iba hacer lo que fuera necesario… aunque… ¿esa era su felicidad o la mía? Quien sabe… simplemente pretendía ser feliz… como fuese...

Aquella tarde era interminable, el ruido de las olas chocar era un pequeño tormento que no me dejaba sentir bien, era como si me dijeran que fuera hacia ellas… que me dirigiera lentamente…

No se si fue el dulce sonido de las olas… o si el suave roce de el viento en mi rostro que me hicieron calmar… que me hicieron pensar en ella… en su rostro en sus manos tocando mi piel… no se… si mi corazón era el que sonaba tan fuertemente o era mis manos chocar… estaba tan nervioso… parecía un pequeño...

Sentí la necesidad de gritarle a los 4 vientos que la amaba… necesitaba gritar y saber que ella estaba junto a mi… necesitaba verla… ella era mi droga… mi vida… mi fantasía…

Sentía que las horas se iban lentamente… así que no pude más y salí de allí…

Me senté frente al mar… era precioso aquel lugar, el viento golpeaba contra el hermoso mar haciendo de las olas la mejor y mas hermosa vista que jamás alguien habría podido ver. Mis manos se enterraron en la arena sintiendo así la suave y hermosa caricia de esta…

Si tan solo todo fuese tan fácil como aquello, si tan solo la vida dependiera de quedarse plasmado en un momento feliz… si tan solo el tiempo no avanzara y se convirtiera en el peor enemigo de los mortales… si tan solo todo se hubiese quedado hasta allí… de seguro… de seguro sería el hombre mas feliz del mundo…

Mis ojos se fijaron en la luna, ese espectáculo de vida… de romanticismo… era como una escena de algún cuento de amor entre una pareja… si, quizás eso era… un tonto y clásico cuento de amor entre nosotros… entre una mujer a la cual yo veía como una sirena… y yo… un adicto y loco por el amor… (Aunque… no sabía perfectamente lo que era)

Sentí las tibias manos de alguien tocar mi mano, mi mirada volteo y se encontró con aquellos ojos… con aquella mirada tan hermosa y embriagante…

-Naruto-kun, buenas noches… - escuché decir, aquella voz tan melodiosa… tan divina… no se si era una sirena que había cautivado y hechizado mis sentidos o una diosa que bajaba de los cielos para martirizarme, para hacerme su esclavo… no lo se…

- Buenas noches, Hinata – sonreí ante semejante hermosura que el cielo me mostraba, ¿era digno de estar al frente suyo? ¿Era digno de amarla con locura?...

Nuestros ojos se quedaron fijos por unos segundos, su mano se fue retirando de la mía, ella ya se encontraba sentada a mi lado.

Era un sueño… un vil sueño que me mataba lentamente, que me hipnotizaba, que me usaba… que no me dejaba reaccionar… que no me dejaba salir… era un laberinto sin salida…

Su rostro se encendió de un fúnebre rojo carmín…. Sus ojos se retiraron de los míos… y sus piernas se encogieron… dejando sus rodillas junto a sus pechos…

- Me… me… sorprendió… verte hoy en casa de mis amos – dijo, su rostro volteó lentamente hacia el otro lado para ocultar su rostro de mi vista…

- si, a mi también me sorprendió… sobre todo… cuando… Kiba-kun… te dijo eso… - me atreví a decir, simplemente aquellas palabras brotaron de mi garganta…

- mmm… creo que a mi también me sorprendieron… pero ese no es el caso… él es mi amo… - hizo una pequeña pausa, sentí como sus manos se aferraban a la arena, tratando de tomar algo… algo inexistente – él puede hacer lo que plazca conmigo… - finalizó mientras entre sus manos escapaba aquellas partículas… mis manos intentaron tocar su cabello… pero ellas mismas se martirizaban… ¿Por qué yo sentía tanto y hacía tan poco?

- y tú… _puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras-_ musité, esperando que me oyera… pero al tiempo no quería que se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho…

- y… ¿yo? – mencionó… por un momento me sentí aliviado de que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta… pero no podía evitar sentir que mi corazón estaba a punto de salir bruscamente de su sitio…

- y tu… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – cambie aquella frase…

- Tal vez… morir… o tal vez escapar de la realidad…

- no digas cosas tan crueles – interrumpí, su rostro estaba oculto entre sus piernas, estaba abrazada hacia si misma – ¿Por qué deseas morir…? No seas… no seas egoísta – dije… ella me miró, mientras sus cabellos ocultaban su rostro…

- ¿egoísta…? No soy egoísta… no lo soy… le haría un favor a la humanidad si desaparezco… le haría un favor al mundo entero… - sus manos se aferraron a su sucio vestido… una lagrima se escapó entre sus ojos… Me acerqué lentamente y la abracé…

Mi abuelo decía que cuando alguien se quería morir… era porque necesitaba un abrazo… necesitaba sentir el amor de los demás…necesitaba sentir el calor de alguien…

La apreté fuertemente contra mi pecho… la sostuve como pude y susurre en su oído

- Me matarías en vida si mueres… - ella me devolvió el abrazo… tomó suavemente mi camisa entre sus manos, sus lagrimas mojaron mi ropa… sus sollozos fueron dagas que se clavaron en mis oídos… - Hinata… ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? – pregunté… ella se alejó un poco de mí y e miró…

- simplemente quiero caminar por la playa a tu lado – dijo, sus manos limpiaron con brusquedad aquel rocío que sus ojos habían dejado. Se separó lentamente de mí, aunque yo no lo deseaba… aunque yo no deseaba separarme nunca de su lado…. Nuestros rostros quedaron a la misma altura, podía sentir su respiración combinarse con la mía…

Al final, sin pensarlo… me aparté de su lado… y con algo de simplismo me paré y le ofrecí mi mano…. Ella la aceptó y se levantó suavemente…

Nuestras huellas quedaban impresas en aquel lugar… éramos los únicos humanos en el planeta en ese momento… (Para mí, claro está)…

Sus ojos recorrían con cautela cada parte de aquella playa… los míos buscaban refugio en aquella luna…

Nuestras manos rozaron una vez, a cual bastó para que ambos las tomáramos sin pensar… ella seguía buscando con su vista… algo interesante en el suelo… y yo…, yo seguía buscando una estrella en aquel cielo para regalársela junto a mi vida…

El silencio era dueño de nuestro espacio…

- etto… Hinata… - suavemente paré - ¿quieres entrar al mar conmigo? – pregunté, esperando que el sonrojo de mis mejillas algún día desapareciera…

- claro… me encantaría… pero entra tú primero… - yo simplemente asentí, mientras nuestras manos se iban despegando lentamente…

Me quité mi camisa y entré a aquel océano… suavemente me fui adentrando a él… la suave espuma de aquel delicado y hermoso lugar jugaba en mi vientre haciéndome cosquillas… la salada y fría brisa acariciaba con parsimonia mi cuerpo… volteé lentamente a ver a Hinata…

Mi corazón volvió a latir fuertemente…la sangre se acumuló en mis mejillas…

Mi mirada se fijo en ella, en aquella forma tan agraciada como quitaba cada prenda de su ropa…

Sentí ganas de abalanzarme contra ella y besarla hasta desfallecer… no dejaba de pensar en ella… no dejaba de observar aquel cuerpo tan esplendoroso que Dios había mandado a la tierra…. Si, lo sé… estaba pecando y ¿qué?...

- ¡No mires! – le escuché decir mientras volvía a tapar su cuerpo semidesnudo… mis ojos no querían dejar de observar tan gloriosa y magnifica mujer…

- lo siento – dije mientras volteaba, luchaba contra mi cuerpo, contra mi propia razón para no hacerla sentir incomoda… mas mi mente seguía centrada en aquel monumento… en aquella piel tan tersa…podía sentir su piel debajo de la mía… podía sentir sus manos recorrer sin pudor alguno mi cuerpo…

Entré por completo en el agua…dispersar aquellos pensamientos era lo único que me quedaba…

Suavemente saqué mi cabeza del agua… pero pronto la saqué… un pequeño susurró invadió mi cabeza… y me hizo nublar todos mis sentidos…

- Naruto-kun… - era la voz de hinata… el mar ocultaba perfectamente su cuerpo… pero aun así, su pálido y sombrío rostro estaba al frente mío… a unos cuantos centímetros…. No me atrevía a decir algo… seguro que si hablaba era para que una enorme pena me acompañara…

- emm… - volteé mi rostro, tratando de no mirarla… cosa que se me hizo completamente imposible… - ¿sucede algo? – pregunté intentando no mirarla…

- ¿crees que deba aceptar la propuesta de Kiba-dono? – aquella pregunta… me dejo en blanco y no supe que decir ni que hacer…

Ser egoísta… o simplemente dejar lo que le convenía a ella… ¿Qué debía decir?...

Mi corazón estaba contra la espada y la pared… deseaba que fuese feliz… pero yo también lo deseaba… ¿que debía hacer?

Sus manos tomaron fuertemente las mías… sus ojos buscaron los míos con impaciencia… necesitaba probar aquellos tentadores labios… deseaba que fuera exclusivamente mía…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno, antes que todo… quiero presentar a ustedes lectores una gran disculpa, la idea era actualizar antes, pero… por cosas de la vida, el día que empecé este capitulo, mi computador se dañó (milagrosamente no se dañaron los documentos y este ya estaba guardado, mas no finalizado) y cuando se suponía que lo iba a arreglar tuve que salir de viaje y me demoré fuera casi dos semanas… enserio… lo siento mucho… u.u…

Espero que les guste este capitulo y me avisan si quieren lemon… o prefieren que lo deje para después o a la imaginación…

Gracias por todos sus reviews, créanme que siempre levantan mi animo.

Si no publico la próxima semana, no crean que es porque no los quiero… es solo que estaré trabajando y pues es probable que también salga de viaje… TT.TT espero que me perdonen… y que les guste este capitulo… matta ne…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola minna-san…**

Bueno, aquí con ustedes el capitulo 7 de esta historia…

Como saben ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece… mas esta historia si… así que comencemos…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 7:**

Mi respiración era inestable… no podía dejar de ver aquellos labios tan tentadores que se acercaban cada vez mas a mí… no podía dejar de sentir el magnifico y placentero roce entre nosotros… su mano tomaba la mía con tanta delicadeza… que… realmente no sabía que hacer ni que decir… estaba tan fascinado con tan soberana belleza que mi voz se escondió entre la vergüenza…

Pude sentir como mi corazón palpitaba a mil, mi sangre heló… y yo… yo simplemente sentí que la vida misma me pedía a gritos salir de mi cuerpo…

- Dígame, Naruto-kun… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?... – sus cabellos escondieron su hermoso rostro… sentí que me moría por dentro, deseaba tenerla entre mis brazos… probar sus labios, quería hacerla feliz… pero ¿Cómo podía lograrlo?...

- Hinata, yo… yo realmente no sé que debería hacer… - solté suavemente sus manos….

Las olas del mar golpeaban suavemente nuestros cuerpos, nos movíamos al compás del viento, mi cuerpo tiritaba de frío… al igual que ella, era un frío completamente destructor… que me hacía sentir cada vez peor… no quería decirle que se fuera, quizás eso sería horrible… me refiero… a que una persona te diga que es lo mejor es que te vayas… mientras está junto a ti. Además me hubiese dolido mucho esa cuestión…; mas sin embargo, no quería sonar egoísta, sería cruel pedirle que se quedara a mi lado… sufriendo una vida como esclava….¿entonces que se suponía que tenía que decir?... me mordí los labios tratando de acallar cada pensamiento que provocaba mi egoísta corazón.

- no lo se, no se que tienes que hacer – dije mientras una de mis manos se posaba en su mejilla, acaricié suavemente el contorno de tan delicada porcelana… - simplemente se me es imposible saber que es lo que realmente quieres… - ella posó su mano encima de la mía… mas no la retiró, se aferro con tanta pasión a esta… se aferró con tanta suavidad y con tanto dolor… que pude sentir por un instante la tristeza que aguardaba en su corazón…

El frío viento congelaba nuestros cuerpos desnudos… verla así… verla tan indefensa, verla pegada a mí… verla de esa forma… me hacía… desearla mas, me atraía mucho mas… era tan hipnotizante aquella belleza tan pura… tan perfecta… esos labios que tiritaban de frío… aquellas heladas manos que sostenían las mías… aquella mirada tan penetrante… tan triste… tan sola…

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras su cabello era arrastrado por las soberanas manos del suave y espectral viento…

- Quiero… que te quedes conmigo, no quiero que me dejes sola… por favor… te lo pido – lentamente se fue acercando a mí, mi piel se erizó… mi corazón empezó a tamborilear… la sangre acumulada en mis mejillas me empezó a calentar…

Sus pasos eran tan agraciados, tan perfectos. La suave caricia salada del mar… la extensa brisa que abatía nuestros cuerpos… tanta perfección… tanto deseo…

Mis ojos se cerraron mientras mi rostro se intentaba acercar torpemente contra el de ella…

Silencio….

Solo podía escuchar el silencio…

Nuestras respiraciones chocando entre si…

Nuestras manos unidas…

Nuestros ojos cerrados….

Nuestro amor a flote…

Lo único que sentí fueron sus labios junto a los míos…

Aquel magnifico contacto… aquel mágico y soberano sabor a amor…

Mis manos se envolvieron con las de ellas, nuestros cuerpos estaban tan juntos… pero lo único que yo podía sentir era tan magnifico contacto de nuestras bocas…

Sentí sus labios tan helados… pero… mientras pasaba el tiempo… mientras yo sentía el cielo… mientras mi corazón no parecía palpitar mas… mientras que mi mente me decía que eso no era verdad… mientras todo aquello pasaba… aquellos labios… aquella boca… aquella mujer… me enloquecía cada vez mas…

Suavemente se fue despegando de mí.

Frustración…

No, no quería soltarla… no quería que dejase de besarme….

Abrí mis ojos, esperando ver aquel hermoso rostro… y allí lo encontré… cubierto de un pequeño color rojizo…

Ella parecía mi retrato…

- Gomen… - salió de su boca… yo sonreí tímidamente mientras soltaba con algo de recelo sus manos… - eto… - ella intentó mirarme a los ojos como normalmente lo hacía… pero aquella mirada simplemente se escondía de la mía… se escondía junto a la vergüenza que producía estar juntos…

- Hinata – me atreví a decir, mientras con mis brazos empezaba a rodear su cuerpo… ella se tensó un poco, pero su cuerpo… aunque se sentía frió… era tan calido… - le prometo… que no la dejare… lo prometo – dije, mientras mi rostro se ocultaba en las hebras oscuras de su cabello – nunca – repetí…

Las manos de ella tocaron con extrema delicadeza mi piel, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara aun más…

- me tengo que ir – dijo, pero aun así no se despegaba de mi cuerpo… yo tampoco la quería dejar ir…

- claro, vaya… no quiero que por mi culpa algo malo le pueda ocurrir… - suavemente nuestros cuerpos se fueron separando.

Aquella mirada tan cristalina como una hermosa y perfecta perla… me enloquecía… me perdía en ella…

- No vaya a mirar… por favor – dijo mientras se iba alejando de mí… rápidamente me volteé y dejé que se apartara de mí…

- tranquila… no veré nada – dije mientras mi rostro se sumergía en el agua…

Después, al final… cuando ella terminó de cambiarse… cuando su cuerpo volvía a ser cubierto por las prendas de una esclava… de un ave enjaulada… salí de aquel mar…

Mis pies sentían la arena debajo de ellos… los envolvía con suavidad… con perfección…

- Naruto-kun, gracias, mañana nos vemos aquí – dijo ella mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia frente a mí y salía a correr…

Me tragué mis palabras…

Sentí completo frío… sentí que mi corazón se congelaba del dolor de no tenerla… del dolor de no tomarla entre mis brazos…

Empezaba a acostumbrarme a aquella presencia… empezaba a acostumbrarme a aquella voz tan melodiosa que osaba irrumpir mi vida…

A la mañana siguiente… cuando el suave contacto del sol con mi piel se dio… yo… estaba sentado… entre el revuelo de mis pobres y desgastadas sabanas…

La soleada mañana que ceñía el soberano paisaje, el cual siempre quedaba impreso en mi mente… como aquella mujer que simplemente irrumpía la paz de mi mente… la que no dejaba concentrarme ni por un segundo… la que no permitía que viera adelante… a la que amaba…

Si, tal vez… yo era un completo ciego… quizás me dejé encantar e hipnotizar por aquel canto tan perfecto de aquella sirena que se dibujaba en mi mente… que se encontraba cerca de mí… que no me dejaba ni por un solo segundo en paz…

Mi mirada se centró en la bella vista del paisaje… todo se veía tan perfecto… todo se veía como yo deseaba que se viera… como deseaba que estuviera…

Ya no podía esperar más a que anocheciera…

Tic tac… tic tac…

Cada segundo era una eternidad completa que se ceñía en la paz de mi mente… ya no podía dejar de pensar en ella…

Caminaba entre la gente, mas simplemente sentía que mi sombra era perseguida por su nombre… Hinata…

Sentía el calido contacto de nuestros helados labios… sentía su cuerpo entre mis manos…

Caminé hasta la casa de los inuzuka… llamé a la puerta… una… dos… tres veces… pero nada… esperé sentado… más nadie me abrió la puerta….

Me rendí… no había caso seguir insistiendo… por la noche de seguro la vería…

Volví a mi choza… sin ganas de seguir, aún seguía esperando con ansias que anocheciera… aún seguía esperando verla…

La noche llegó lentamente…

Ya no podía aguantar las ganas de tenerla cerca…

Caminé entre aquella fría oscuridad…

Y Allí la vi, sentada, escondiendo s rostro entre sus rodillas…

Me acerqué levemente… y solo pude escuchar la adolorida melodía que salía de su corazón… me asusté y como rayo me acerqué a ella…

- ¿Hinata? ¿Está bien? – pregunté mientras mis manos mimaban su delicada cabellera…

- Naruto-kun – simplemente escuché mi nombre mientras su rostro se ocultaba en mis desgastadas ropas…

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Hinata? – pregunté con ago de miedo… no me gustaba verla llorar… no me agradaba verla así… - ¿Hinata? – la llamaba en la penumbra mientras con delicadeza me atrevía a alzar su rostro… su rostro… que por aquel entonces… lo encontré marcado… marcado de dolor… marcado por un trágico color oscuro… un color que hacía que mis sentidos se nublaran… que mis sentidos empezaran a decaer y que me hacían sentir cada vez peor… ¿Quién rayos le había hecho eso a mi angelical Leucosia? - ¿Quién rayos te hizo eso? – pregunté… olvidando el formalismo y la delicadeza de mi voz…

- nadie... – escuché salir de su boca… sentía que tenía miedo… lo pude sentir…

- fue Kiba cierto, ¿fue él? – pregunté mientras que mis manos tocaban aquella delicada piel de sus mejillas…

- no, no fue él – dijo mientras que me miraba dulcemente, pero con aún mas miedo…

- entonces… si no fue él… ¿Quién fue? – pregunté algo enfurecido… pero claro, sin perder el control de mí…

- la hermana de él… pero…, no, ella… ella lo hizo porque… yo lo merecía… - dijo con un poco de aprehensión – arruiné… su vestido… fue mi culpa… - dijo mientras sus manos se recargaban contra mi pecho, mientras ella ocultaba aquel dolor en mi pecho…

- Tú no te merecías algo así… - dije mientras besaba su cabello, su frente… su rostro… y al final… sus labios… aquel veneno que me mataba y me llevaba al cielo por instantes… aquella forma tan perfecta de sus labios contra los míos… aquella forma tan única que tenía de hacer las cosas.

Sus besos quemaban en el frío…

Sus caricias eran la perfección de mi vida… de mi cuerpo…

Fui besando aquella hermosa mujer, fui besando cada parte de ella… fui llegando hasta su corazón.

Lo comprendí… ella debía estar allí, junto a mí, para que yo la pudiese proteger… la protegería de cualquiera… no dejaría que nada malo le pasase…

Sus manos comenzaron a vagar por todo mi cuerpo, eran tan dulces aquellas caricias prohibidas que se adentraban cada vez mas a mi cuerpo… que pedían a gritos que las aceptara…

Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer lentamente el cuerpo de ella, delineando con delicadeza extrema su contorno… sin causarle daño alguno…

Besé de nuevo aquellos labios tan dulces como el fruto prohibido…

Era tan dulce aquel néctar… aquella pasión que desbordaba con dulzura nuestros cuerpos…

Mis besos bajaron lentamente hasta besar aquel cuello tan dulce… su piel era el camino de la perdición…

Suavemente me dejé levar por aquella loca y desesperada pasión que jugaba con nosotros….

La tensión del momento era única, no sabía si parar o continuar…

Los labios de ella se perdieron hacía el oscuro valle de mi cuello…

¿Parar o continuar?... ¿Qué debía hacer?

- Hi… Hinata – osé decir mientras me separaba un poco de ella. Sus ojos me interrogaron con un poco de tristeza, aun se veían rastros de aquel rocío que mojó con desesperaba alguna su rostro… - ¿no crees que esto es algo apresurado? – pregunté mientras intentaba resistirme ante sus dulces encantos…

- No – dijo ella mientras me silenciaba con otro beso…

Ella era miel, una miel que me envenenaba de tanto amor y deseo…

Me dejé guiar por aquel cuerpo hasta chocar contra la arena…

Ella subió lentamente mi camisa… hasta despojarme de ella…

Era excitante el contacto de la arena y el viento en mi cuerpo…

Su boquita comenzó a besar mi pecho desnudo… mientras que sus manos como desesperadas acariciaban mi contorno…

Aquel sentimiento… de deseo y amor… aquel sentimiento me satisfacía…

Suavemente fui retirando la ropa que cubría la belleza de su cuerpo…

No quería restricción alguna para poder tocar el cielo…

Estábamos pecando… ¿Qué importaba?

Mis manos acariciaron aquel cabello tan perfecto…

Busqué con delicadeza sus pechos… los acaricié por encima de aquella esclavizante y sucia ropa… le quité suavemente aquello…

Ella me miró con algo de pena dibujada en su rostro, pero de todos modos siguió besando mi cuerpo… fue desnudándome…

Era como quitarnos el peso del mundo… era como olvidar por unos instantes lo que éramos…

Ella una esclava… y yo un simple joven sin nada… solo ilusiones que se perdían junto al mar…

La luna era testigo de aquel delito que cometíamos… era un silencioso testigo que observaba con parsimonia cada paso de aquel pecado…

La observé… tan linda, tan delicada… era perfecta…

Besé cada parte de su cuerpo… probé cada parte de aquel néctar que me hacía enloquecer…

La arena era la única cobija que arropaba nuestro amor… nuestro pecado…

Lentamente, posesioné a aquella mujer debajo de mí…

Lentamente fui usurpando la sagrada entrada de su cuerpo… lentamente me fui uniendo a ella…

Suspiré aliviado cuando al fin entré y rompí aquella pared… miré aquellos ojos… aun seguían inundados de lagrimas… cristalizados por aquel dolor que yo le provocaba…

Estábamos infringiendo una ley de Dios… pero… el mismo Dios sabía que nos amábamos… o al menos yo la amaba…

Suavemente acaricié con ternura cada parte de su cuerpo para distraerla un poco…

Ella acarició mi mejilla, dándome a entender que estaba lista…

Lentamente la fui penetrando una y otra vez, tratando de que no sufriera mucho…

Nuestros cuerpos juntos… nosotros siendo uno…

El mismo cielo era mío…

Nuestras voces se unieron en un canto placentero… los gemidos de ambos desplumaban el silencio de aquel lugar…

El mar se tragaba duramente nuestras suplicas de mas…

Y yo… me enamoraba cada vez más de aquella mujer…

Suavemente fui arrancando de su voz pequeños gritos de amor… no deseaba parar… no deseaba que se sintiera mal…

Pasaban los segundos, cada segundo se volvía un minuto… y así… hasta que al fin… no pude mas… y me sentí explotar en ella… culminé mi pecado… culminé aquel momento tan maravilloso…

La luna y las estrellas, el cielo y el mar… se unían a nuestro amor…

Lentamente me despegué de ella, besé aquellos labios de nuevo y me tiré a un lado de ella…

- Perdóname – dije… de todos modos había osado robarle aquella perfecta inocencia…

- no, no… no me pidas perdón por algo que quería… - le escuché decir… sonreí sutilmente mientras ella se acomodaba en mi pecho… - Naruto-kun, te amo. – dijo… yo sonreí mientras la abrazaba y la juntaba mas contra mí.

- Hinata… escápate conmigo – dije… ella me miró y sonrió… sus labios simplemente tocaron los míos…

- claro, Naruto-kun… - ella cerró sus ojos… una bella sonrisa se curvaba en su rostro…

- solo dame unos días consigo un buen trabajo y tenga mas dinero… cuando eso ocurra… seremos felices los dos… - dije, ella se aferró mas a mí.

Cuando uno es joven, piensa que el cielo está a tus pies… nunca tenemos en cuenta que está mas lejos de lo que podemos ver…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jeje… pues realmente no se como haya quedado el lemon… así que espero sus reviews…

Bueno, me tarde demasiado en publicar ¿cierto?... jeje… creo que tengo que empezar a organizar mas mi tiempo…

Simplemente quería decirles que gracias por sus anteriores reviews, me alegran mucho…

Bueno, hice este lemon lo mas suave y sencillo posible, por todas aquellas buenas recomendaciones que me hicieron, de que el fic era demasiado dulce como para ponerlo algo de erotismo… pero es que no me resistí… n.nU… bueno en todo caso, espero que les haya gustado… o díganme para seguir practicando y poder hacer un buen lemon…

Bien, nos leemos pronto o eso espero… y gracias por sus buenos deseos… bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola minna-san

Disculpen la tardanza y gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, espero que sigan disfrutando de este fic….

Ya lo saben Naruto no me pertenece.

Y seguimos con este nuevo capitulo….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 8**

Todo en esta vida es perfecto si así uno lo cree…

La luna que nos resguardaba, nuestro único testigo… fue quien aviso la partida de mi bella Leucosia… de mi bella Hinata…

Desde aquel momento… lo único que se presentaba en mi mente… era hacerla feliz… escaparme con ella y dejar todo lo malo a un lado… convertirme en la salida de su dolor… y ser la llave de su sonrisa… la quería ver feliz, y quería ser feliz junto a ella…. Todo era perfecto… ella era mi perfecta felicidad…

Al volver a mi choza…lo único que conseguí fue centrarme en el paisaje inexistente del paraíso que estaba en mi mente…. Amor, eso era lo que las personas conocían como amor…; una ligera sonrisa apareció de la nada en mi rostro… mía… ella era mía y yo le pertenecía… yo era su esclavo…

La mañana llegó sin mas, no puedo decir específicamente como era… porque cada pensamiento que llegaba era ella… ella… y solo ella… sentía tanta necesidad por verla, por tenerla… por tocarla… por ser parte de ella… que el día solo me parecía día si ella se encontraba impregnada en mi mente y en mi cuerpo…

No se me hizo difícil encontrar un trabajo después de 2 días…. Días que llevaban marcado su nombre…

Amor… eso era lo que podía respirar, una necesidad única por estar a su lado… por tenerla a cada instante cerca de mí… aunque era muy difícil querer ver a una esclava… sabiendo que yo no era su dueño… era una amarga y dulce mentira que recorría todo mi cuerpo…. No dudaba ni un solo segundo de ella… jamás lo haría… solo que se hacía tan difícil verla junto a kiba en el mercado cuando pasaban… y yo… allí sin poder tocarla… sin poder besarla…. Lo único que tenía que hacer… era esperar… esperar asta que anocheciera…

EL tiempo se iba lentamente… las horas parecían siglos que se mantenían intactos en mi mente….

Sin mas… pasaron 5 días después de haber encontrado aquel trabajo… no tenía mucho… pero lo suficiente como para mantener la esperanza encendida… quizás los sueños sean sueños… pero yo los quería volver reales…

Aquella noche… esa noche cuando de nuevo la luna reflejaba ante el mar aquella hermosura que la caracterizaba…; no la olvidare… no podría sería como olvidar quien realmente era yo….

La luz que nos cubría, era como siempre la luz de la luna, ambos cogidos de la mano… mirándonos… siendo testigos del intenso rubor que nos cubría el rostro…

- Hinata… emm ya encontré trabajo, ya estoy empezando a ahorrar… te prometo que jamás… jamás estarás sola. – dije ella sonrió… una sonrisa amarga… llena de nostalgia… llena de incertidumbre - ¿no me crees? – pregunté ella negó con su cabeza…

- No es eso… solo que suena como a una gran y bella mentira… que siempre estaré con usted… - dijo, yo la seguí mirando, aquellos ojos perlados estaban llenos de intriga… de tristeza… ¿por qué? – Naruto-kun, es que es difícil creer… en que no me dejará… es difícil… ¿no cree? – ella sonrió dulcemente… mi mano libre atrapó su rostro y me fui acercando lo mas posible a ella…

- Jamás… te dejaré sola… porque eres mi amada Leucosia… mi querida Hinata… contigo es con quien quiero estar… - sus mejillas incrementaron de color – además, tengo que mostrarte algo… que quería que vieras… - tomé su delicada mano con cautela…. Ella sonrió y suspiró.

- Naruto-kun, gracias por todo – lentamente se fue levantando, yo no me cansaba de verla ni por un solo segundo… ella era la mujer mas bella de la humanidad… era mí querida sirena…

Caminamos por el sendero de la oscuridad cogidos de la mano. Era como decirle al mundo que ambos estaríamos juntos por siempre…. Jamás soltaría su mano… jamás me quedaría atrás sin saber que ella estaba bien… la amaba tanto que lo único que podía hacer era tomar fuertemente su mano, aferrarme como un niño asustado a ella…

- cierra los ojos – dije, ella asintió y eso fue lo que hizo, lentamente la guié… no quería que me soltara. Quería enseñarle la belleza del mundo… de todo….

Para enseñarle que cada cosa existente en este mundo era toda para ella. Quería mostrarle la verdadera belleza de lo que se aferraba al mundo, quería ver de nuevo aquella sonrisa sincera que cada día me regalaba por mas grande que fuera el dolor de su corazón…

Nos adentramos en los árboles que acariciaban sin malicia alguna nuestros cuerpos…

Sinceramente, no tengo palabras para describir cada momento que pasé junto a ella… era como percibir toda la magnificencia del mundo, era como arrodillarme ante la belleza mas grande que ha existido…quizás… eso si era de verdad amor… no lo podía dudar… mi primer amor… mi único amor.

Cada paso que dábamos… era la marca de que íbamos a seguir juntos nuestros caminos…. Aferrándonos cada vez mas a nosotros mismos… no quería apartarme de su lado… no quería dejar su mano… le tenía miedo a que ella me soltase…. Todo parecía perfecto… y lo era…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me detuve un poco… aspiré el olor de la noche… de la naturaleza…

- ya los puedes abrir – dije, ella hizo caso…. Su mirada se centró en aquel mágico lugar que nos rodeaba… era un pequeño bosque rodeado por árboles y flores, la luna se veía perfecta… y ella lo notó… sin despegarse de mí… caminó directamente a un pequeño rosal… contempló las rosas… - ¿te gusta? – pregunté mientras mis ojos lo único que admiraban en aquel momento era la soberanía de aquella sonrisa…

- Es… es… hermoso, que lugar tan bonito… - dijo, suavemente su mano dejo de acariciar la mía…. No sé como explicar el nudo en la garganta que se formó en mí al sentir plena frustración de no tenerla cerca de mí…. Sin pensarlo dos veces ella se sentó en aquel frío pasto…. Contempló las rosas de aquel lugar…. Era como una pequeña niña descubriendo el mundo entero…, no me cansaba de contemplar tan celestial belleza que adornaba todo el paisaje…

Yo también me senté a su lado, recargué mi cabeza en mi sucia mano, mientras seguía mirándola… era tan bella… era mi princesa de cuentos de hadas…

- Dime, Naruto-kun… - la escuché decir, mas sus palabras eran la melodía que arrullaban mi corazón - ¿Dónde está tu familia? – preguntó, yo la seguí observando mientras en mi mente se acumulaban imágenes de ellos…

- En un pueblo que queda a 2 días de este. Allí está mi abuela y mi tía – dije sonriendo. Mas la sonrisa de ella desapareció…

- Y… ¿tus padres? – preguntó mientras tomaba con delicadeza una rosa…

- Fallecieron… igual que mi abuelo – volvía sonreírle… ella retiró su mano de aquel rosal mientras un mohín de dolor se asomaba en su rostro…. Aquella rosa había ocultado con definitiva discreción una espina que con malicia absoluta tocó el dedo de mi amada diosa…. Sin pensarlo, tomé entre mis manos aquel dedo vestido de un doliente color carmín y lo besé… lo coloqué en mi boca tratando de que su dolor pasase lo mas rápido posible, pasando todo su dolor a mi corazón…

- ¿y por qué estas aquí? – le escuché decir…. Con simpleza volví a retirar su dedo de mi boca… y le volví a sonreír…

- Porque… quería conocer el mundo entero… mi sueño es ser escritor… y mi familia lo sabía… así que le prometí a mi abuelo… hacer mi sueño realidad… -miré las estrellas acompañar en lo alto a la luna….

- ¿no te duele dejar a tu abuela sola? – Preguntó – me refiero… debe ser duro dejar a alguien que amas solo…

- si, lo es… pero es mas duro ver que esa persona sufre por no dejarte ser libre – dije… ella subió sus rodillas y recostó su cabeza en ellas…

- Puede ser… - dijo…

- Y ¿tú por qué eres esclava?... – me osé a preguntar… ella suspiró mientras miraba al cielo… escondiendo el llanto de su corazón…

- Mis padres murieron cuando pequeña… no tenía a nadie mas… y… creí morir… pero alguien… me ayudó… y me mostró que el mismo cielo se podía tocar con las manos…. Solo que ese cielo se convirtió en el mismo infierno… y luego… me entregó, me vendió como si fuera su esclava… - dijo. Su dulce carita se veló con el dolor de sus lágrimas…

Yo simplemente la abracé a mi cuerpo, no la quería soltar, no la debía soltar…. Su dolor se recubría con tanta desesperación, tanta soledad… ¿Cómo mostrarle que el cielo seguía a sus pies? Que Dios mismo me perdone, pero los ángeles se arrodillaban a tan celestial imagen…

- Yo no te dejaré – aseguré mientras mis manos vestían su cuerpo desolado… - te prometo sacarte de aquí… te lo prometo… te llevaré conmigo al paraíso entero…. No te dejaré sufrir mas – sus manos apretaron con absoluta pasión mi ropa, suspiró el olor de ella y sus lágrimas depararon allí.

- ¿no lo sientes? – Tocó el lado de mi corazón, yo simplemente negué con mi cabeza - ¿no sientes que cada palabra que dices llega a mí corazón, que por un lado te cree… pero… por otro se destroza porque sé que no es cierto? Los sueños son sueños… y en eso se quedarán… - me enmudecí… sentí sus palabras llegar al fondo de mi alma…

- No es cierto… te haré feliz, porque estar contigo… me hace feliz… - dije, sus cabellos se deslizaron por mi pecho, mi corazón aceleró…

- No soy una niña que cree en los cuentos que tu crees… no soy una Leucosia… soy una esclava… y me duele… me duele creer en mentiras…

- Si, sigues siendo una niña… creer en la magia no es pecado… creer en un final feliz no es mentir… es solo creer… - toqué lentamente su cintura pegándola mas a mí… - si te digo que será… que volverás a tocar el cielo con las manos… lo harás…

- Deja de decir eso… seamos por un momento realistas… la vida no se basa en magia ni en cuentos para niños… me duele… me duele el corazón al no poder sentir libremente el roce de la brisa en mi cuerpo… siento que el mundo se acaba cada vez que amanezco allí… sola…. La magia no existe… - sus lágrimas mojaron mi corazón…

- dime, Hinata… ¿no crees que este lugar sea mágico? – Acaricié de nuevo sus cabellos mientras plantaba un beso en ellos… - ¿no crees que este momento es mágico?...

- quizás este momento si, pero… la vida… lo demás… lo demás… - sin preguntar… probé de nuevo sus labios mojados por la salada agua de su llanto…. Lentamente me separé de ella y suspiré el aroma de la naturaleza que nos cubría con dulce armonía… la noche se estaba apoderando de cada lugar de su corazón, pero… no entendía que la luna siempre brillaba para ella…

- Mientras sigas a mi lado… esta magia jamás terminara – ella sonrió tristemente mientras seguía abrazándose a mí… - te lo prometo… te lo prometo…

Sus mejillas seguían rojas, pero sus ojos se mostraban aun tristes… tristeza que no me dejaba en paz… lo sabía… jamás la dejaría ni porque el mismo cielo me lo ordenase… la amaba y no me importaba amarla y pecar con ella… porque si pecar significaba amar yo iría directamente al infierno…

Miré aquellos ojos cristalizados del dolor, besé de nuevo su rostro y enredé su mano con la mía… mientras ella no me soltase… sentía que todo el cielo me pertenecía… sentía que todo era mió… que su dulce aroma se iba a quedar impregnada a el edén en donde vivía…

Soñar no estaba mal… lo que estaba mal era creer que los sueños serían por siempre la verdad por la que debía seguir viviendo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno, aquí otro capitulo, siento mucho la tardanza… pero últimamente he tenido una cantidad de problemas que no me han dejado concentrarme…. Y aparte no he tenido mucha inspiración, pero no dejare este fic, porque a mi también me encanta escribirlo así que lo seguiré… bueno en todo caso, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y gracias por los demás reviews… me encantaron realmente…

Espero poder actualizar pronto…. Bien se cuidan chau…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola:**

u.u lo siento, por no haber actualizado antes, pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo.

Como saben ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

Este capitulo va dedicado a todos ustedes. Espero sean piadosos conmigo y sepan perdonarme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capitulo 9.**

El exagerado esplendor del sol se restregó fuertemente contra mis ojos. Abrí lentamente uno y luego otro. Toda la noche se la había dedicado a la grandísima belleza de mi amada.

Ella era aun más bella que cualquier otra cosa. Sus labios resaltados de sencillez y delirio, decolorados hasta el punto de hacerlos mas apetecibles. Su cuerpo era la manzana del pecado. Sus ojos los cristales que adornaban su escultural cuerpo.

Yo estaba enfermo. Padecía de la enfermedad más letal del mundo. Estaba completamente enamorado. Andaba en las manos de la diosa del amor.

¡OH! Que dulce locura. Que sensación más satisfactoria. Amar era una bella droga que me dominaba. No, amarla a ella era la mejor droga que cualquier ser humano podía probar.

Sus labios eran adictivos, su cuerpo era un abismo al cual no le tenía miedo. La tendría siempre a mi lado… la amarraría si fuera necesario. ¡Oh! Santísima deidad, ¿Qué podía hacer para ser su amo?

Abrí por completo mis ojos, sentí el fuerte hedor que se desprendía de mi cuerpo. Conté mentalmente los segundos para despertarme, necesitaba trabajar para volver a verla. Restregué mis manos contra mi rostro, busqué con la mirada algo que me dijera que estaba en la tierra, buscaba algo que me hablara de ella.

Malditos minutos que corrían en círculo lentamente. No veía el momento de salir corriendo como un loco despavorido tras de su cuerpo, tras de su mirada… tras de ella.

Unas pocas gotas de agua bañaron todo mi cuerpo. Me coloqué las desgatadas y desteñidas ropas de siempre. Estaba seguro que ese día la vería, estaba seguro que el día se iluminaría, que destellaría de alegría cuando la viese, estaba tan seguro de toda aquella dulce, romántica, cruel y desalmada fantasía que ya nada más importaba en este mundo.

Corrí entre la multitud de la servidumbre, dando vueltas y saltos, encadenado a una mentira, a una mentira que me hacía feliz. Volaba como un pájaro, libre, dejando que el viento fuera la más dulce y bella caricia que me tocara y rozara. Cerré mis ojos, nada podía dañar ese momento, nada podía amargar el sabor a miel.

Alborozado salté entre cantos ahogados, miraba a las personas pasar y murmurar. Un loco, un loco de amor era yo. Sentía el resonar de mi corazón, sentía el silencio de mi sensatez, mi conciencia estaba tranquila, todo se suponía que estaba bien.

Llegué alegre a mi humilde labor, las personas me miraban como si yo fuera un ladrón, les extrañaba mi inusual sonrisa que preferían alejarse de mí. Otros, conmovidos de mí me regalaban una igual, pero yo no pensaba en aquellos ilusos que creían que la vida y el mundo giraban alrededor suyo, yo reía desconcertado de tanto amor, de tanta felicidad que albergaba mi corazón. Nada iba a ser igual, ya nada era igual, mi amada Leucosia, diosa de las diosas, había arrebatado mi corazón.

El bullicio de las personas me producía un pequeño fastidio, pero no el suficiente como para que mis cejas se juntaran o que de mi mente se irrumpiera brutalmente la imagen de ella…

- Hola, usted es Naruto-kun ¿me equivoco? – mis ojos se volvieron a ver a la persona que con suave semblante y tono de voz amable me miraba. Alcé una ceja al verlo, pero mi sonrisa no se escapó de su sitio.

- Si, Kiba-kun – él sonrió y respiró hondo.

- ¿podemos hablar? – alcé la mirada extrañado, no era normal que un hombre de tan alta clase hablase así con un pobre mendigo como yo

- Claro, sería un placer, ¿pero podría usted esperarme?, en este momento carezco de tiempo y mi señor es avaro hasta con los segundos – él asintió sutilmente y caminó hacia delante unos cuantos pasos - ¿podría ser usted paciente? no demoraré demasiado – me regaló una sonrisa que cualquiera hubiese pasado como la de un viejo amigo, pero yo, bien sabía que algo tras su amable apariencia ocultaba.

- Si, perdóneme usted, fui yo el importuno que ha estropeado su labor, seguid, no le asediaré más. – con estas palabras se marchó caminando a una tienda cercana a la nuestra. Suspiré aliviado, no tenía ni la menor idea de el por qué ese hombre estaba allí. Mis ojos azulados se combinaron con el cielo y por un momento sentí el danzar de mil mariposas en mi vientre. Todo me recordaba su nombre, y en silencio lo repetía una y otra vez.

Sostuve mi mirada por segundos opacados en dirección de él. Guardé mis comentarios dentro de mi cofre mas preciado. Veía a todos llegar para luego irse. Todo era normal, una benigna normalidad que aún amenazaba por cambiar.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, él se veía a lo lejos, no parecía impaciente, al contrario se notaba que deseaba hablar conmigo. Fruncí mi seño al recordar aquellas destructivas palabras, él no la amaba como yo, él no la amaba con locura como yo lo estaba haciendo.

Me desocupé unas 2 horas después, busqué con mi mirada de nuevo su antiguo puesto, más ya no estaba allí. Sonreí como un solemne ganador, pero su voz turbó mi amada paz

- Naruto-kun, ya está desocupado ¿cierto? – yo le miré, estaba a un costado mío. Asentí sin ganas y una estrafalaria sonrisa se curvó por mi semblante.

- ¿De que me quería hablar? - él sonrió amablemente para luego fulminarme con aquella mirada fija y endemoniada que ocultaba en su faz – espero que no sea algo malo…

- No, no es malo. No quiero que se sienta aludido si por algún motivo le ofendo – mis hombros se tensaron gradualmente, el sosiego de mi mirada se aturdió por breves segundos. Yo asentí con cortesía pero la fatiga que me producía el verlo era mucho más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

- Usted dirá. – dije. Él empezó a caminar y con una seña me indicó que yo debía hacer lo mismo. Las personas nos abrían paso. Un hombre rico era una novedad en el mercado.

- Sé que se ofenderá, pero no más de lo que estoy ahora. – yo le miré y suspiré, él volteó su vista hasta toparse con la mía. – Anoche, ordené a alguien que vigilara a Hinata – yo paré mi caminata más él rió - si, así es… me di cuenta de que usted es el desgraciado que osa con maléfica intención el arrebatármela. – Se quedó por escasos minutos en silencio – más por desgracias de eso no os quiero hablar. – suspiró y volteó para verme frente a frente. Alcé mi cabeza como un orgulloso guerrero. – venía a hablar de otra cosa. De lo que usted le ocasiona a ella – caminó hasta mí y me tomó del la camisa y me acercó hasta sí – ¡usted está ocasionando con su estúpido egoísmo que mi hermana la lastime más! – yo lo empujé y me arreglé la camisa

- Si le ocasiono a ella más dolor, que ella misma se atreva a decírmelo, señor. Y no veo el problema a que ella me quiera. Yo la amo y si sabe que su hermana le hace daño, usted también es su dueño, usted también puede intervenir….

- ¡¿cree que no lo e intentado?! – Yo me quedé razonando cada palabra – aléjese de ella. Si ella recibe otro golpe más, yo se los cobraré a usted con sangre – me dijo con una llama de ira encendida en sus ojos.

- Mire, si usted no es capaz de de ayudarla, si no es capaz de eso, entonces no tiene derecho de decirme eso – le dije fuertemente con la mirada alta.

- ¡JA! Y ¿usted? ¿Usted qué es capaz de hacer por ella? Déjela en paz, por su culpa… por usted, ella sufre más que cualquier otra persona. Déjela, después yo veré como ayudarla. – Él se dio la vuelta y con un gesto grosero me dio a entender de que yo no era de su mayor agrado – hasta luego. – se despidió de mí. Refunfuñé enojado y aspiré todo el aire que me era posible.

Si ella sufría no era exactamente por mí, pero si nuestro inocente amor era el causante de su dolor físico, era mejor dejarlo hasta allí, cuando yo tuviese el dinero suficiente iría por ella, la salvaría como un héroe épico.

Caminé cansado entre las sombras de los demás, miraba el suelo, era gris como todo lo que se acercaba a mí. Mi felicidad era verla feliz a ella, si estaba lastimada, si lloraba, yo también me sentía mal, también lloraba callado. Negué con mi cabeza, mientras encontraba una manera de escapar ella debía estar lejos de mí, por más que eso produjese un vacío inexplicable y sin fondo.

Las personas reían, sentía que se burlaban de mí, que sus carcajadas de bufones eran como la perdición de mi tragedia. Los lamentos ahogados de los demás eran las canciones lastimeras que me hacían suspirar cansado y decepcionado.

Al llegar a aquella choza, tiré todo lo que estaba cerca, quité con ira mi camisa, me tiré al abrasador frío del suelo. Me quedé mirando el luctuoso techo – si me alejaba de ella, el único infeliz sería yo. Ella estaría a salvo. – me repetí una y otra vez ese mísero lamento hasta que me acunó en su infernal melodía.

El viento era el que me acariciaba y me regocijaba con placer, sus dedos mágicos me calmaban.

El silencioso respirar me hizo sentir mejor y lentamente abrí los ojos… me quedé unos segundos perplejo al ver aquella celestial imagen que adornaba el lugar, suspiré y me sentí tan feliz que lo único que pude hacer fue balbucear aquel hermoso nombre de color rosa

- Hinata – ella me miraba fijamente, sus dedos acariciaban con cautela mi pecho formando en mi estomago un pequeño hoyo negro en el cual miles de mariposas revoloteaban sin piedad.

- Naruto-kun – mis manos inconcientes se posaron en su mejilla, a tenue luz del crepúsculo era la única que nos iluminaba, le sonreí y la miré con cautela

- Aún es temprano ¿qué haces aquí? – ella besó mis labios y se dejo caer en mi pecho. Mi corazón tamborileó sin ton.

- Me escapé – admitió, yo la miré fijamente, pero no fui capaz de alzarle la voz, en vez de eso, toqué su cabellera fina y desordenada. Ella levantó su rostro y lo fijó en el mío – es broma, mis amos se fueron. Llegan mañana temprano. – ella me abrazó fuertemente y yo la acurruqué en mi torso.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunté, ella siguió acariciándome con esas manos de seda - ¿Te han lastimado? – ella no dijo nada y besó mi pecho con cuidado.

- Si, no ha pasado nada. Kiba-sama se encarga de mí – la apreté fuertemente contra mí, sintiendo como si se escapara y llegara a los brazos de ese otro.

- Valla…. Amada Leucosia, en este momento le imploro al cielo que nos deje escapar, juntos por el mundo – ella me miró y yo le besé su cabellera. – eres mi todo…

- Y tú eres el mío – se volvió a acurrucar en mi vientre. Sus brazos no me dejaron ni un solo segundo, la felicidad ya no cabía en mi cuerpo. La sostuve por horas y así… toda la noche nuestros cuerpos entrelazados fueron los que nos calentaron.

Un grato olor combinado con el del rocío mañanero llegó hasta mi nariz, su cuerpo junto al mío fue la base de mi nueva locura y desesperación. La acaricié lentamente, con cuidado como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Sus labios desteñidos llamaban a los míos, lentamente los fui llevando hasta donde ella y acaricié su cabellera. Amor, solo era amor. Ella abrió sus ojos y se despegó de mí.

- OH… no… es tarde, debo irme – se levantó como pudo, pero antes de irse se volvió a agachar y me besó rápidamente. Pero antes de irse, vi como la luz desplegaba en su mejilla un color morado. Ella me sonrió pero mi mirada fija en semejante brutalidad la descubrían – Adiós – ella dijo y huyó de mí.

No podía verla así, no más, no la quería ver lastimada… entonces, no volvería a verla, hasta al menos tener lo suficiente. Entonces esa noche, ambos dejaríamos hasta allí nuestra loca aventura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Me excuso con todos ustedes, les había dicho que no lo iba a dejar, pero me demoré mucho tiempo en actualizar.

Hacía tiempo que lo estaba actualizando, pero por cuestiones de estudio, falta de inspiración no lo había terminado. Bueno, no creo que vaya a actualizar pronto, pero no lo dejaré, lo terminaré. Bien espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y nos leemos luego, gracias por sus reviews y espero que no estén muy enojados… u.u bye, se cuidan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola y Feliz año!!!!!!!!**

Bien aquí sigo actualizando, tarde pero lo hago jejeje algo es algo.

Bien, espero que les guste el capitulo.

Ya saben ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 10.**

Me quedé pensando si era buena idea seguirnos viendo, la amaba, estaba seguro, cuando la veía mi corazón gritaba como loco tratando de salirse de mi pecho. Cuando olía su delicado perfume mi mente, mis sentidos, todo en mí viajaba lentamente por una pradera llena de celestiales rosas. Al verla, al verla no tenía palabras suficientes como para ser capaz de describir cuan bella, cuan dulce y esplendorosa podía ser.

Si la dejaba de ver… tal vez mi mundo se volvería más reducido de lo que era en ese momento, tal vez al no poder verla estaría enjaulado en un mundo sin luz, sin sentido, me había acostumbrado tanto a su radiante belleza, a esa interminable tristeza que desprendían sus ojos al ver hacia el horizonte. El viento suave y sereno me hizo sentir un frío, un frío destellado de lágrimas y lamentos irreconocibles.

Me levanté, ella ya se había ido, se había escurrido entre mis manos como agua. Se había marchado como todas las noches, sentía que en algún momento ella ya no volvería, no volvería jamás. Tenso me quedé al recordar las humillantes palabras de su supuesto dueño.

Intenté comprender, razonar ¿pero quien ha dicho que el corazón escucha razones?

Me puse mi mal oliente traje y caminé entre los árboles gigantescos hasta encontrar la primera casa, todos los aldeanos parecían felices, esas caras sonrientes, sin sentido, mientras yo me sumía en un silencioso arrulló de afligidos recuerdos.

Miré el cielo. Las voces de todos opacaban la refrescante voz del viento cantando sus versos. La gente pasaba como sombras condenadas, corrían de un lado a otro, gritaban, caminaban sin decencia. Me pregunté una y otra vez si las personas que normalmente me rodeaban estaban bien, si yo estaba bien. No le veía fin a esta historia, siempre seguiría así, mis pocos ingresos no eran suficientes como para que ambos escapásemos ese mismo año, creí que pasarían tal vez unos cuantos años antes de volver a estar juntos como aquella noche de ensueños.

El olor del pescado fresco me despertó de mi letargo momentáneo. Una joven mujer se posó frente de mí, su sonrisa me dejó por unos instantes como idiota, el color de sus ojos se parecían al mismo verdor de las esmeraldas, su angelical sonrisa me conmovió un poco y sin pensar también le sonreí. Miré como sus manos lastimadas apretaban fuertemente contra su pecho una bolsa llena de ¿comida?, claro, de allí provenía ese olor.

- ¿Eres Naruto? – preguntó, yo asentí tímidamente, la miré con extrañes, ella volvió a sonreír, sus cabellos color rosa cayeron alrededor de su rostro, profirió entre dientes unas palabras in entendibles. Me acerqué otro poco para escucharla, pero ella de inmediato puso su frente en alto.

- ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunté dubitativo. ¿Qué hermosa mujer había traído el destino para ayudarla? ¿Quién era? Ella negó con su cabeza y miró, astuta, a lado y lado. Suspicazmente volvió su rostro hacia atrás y suspiró. Nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar, ella sonrió con timidez y exhaló fuertemente.

- Soy Haruno Sakura, amiga… o algo así de Hinata – mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquel resonante nombre, no lo pude evitar y me colgué casi del respaldo de la mesa que nos separaba.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Hinata? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué pasa? – ella hizo una mueca de desagrado, no parecía una chica simple, o una esclava, a decir verdad sus ropas no eran tan andrajosas como las de mi Leucosia, sentía como si entre nosotros hubiese un inmenso vacío. Pero su rostro no decía lo mismo, estaba sucio a decir verdad, y entre el sudor mugriento se escondía una bella tez blanca como la nieve.

- Lo siento, emmm bueno, la verdad no está del todo bien – ella forzó a su boca a dar una pequeña curva, tratando de dar una simplona y mísera sonrisa. Volvió a respirar hondo. – Mira, lo siento, ella no… bueno, no es del todo malo lo que va a pasar… ella no… te quiere volver a ver - …

Me quedé atónito, sin palabras, me faltaba el aire, miré a ¿Sakura? Y me quedé sospesando con una sonrisa vagabunda una simple respuesta. No tenía intenciones de ser arrebatado de Hinata, un mal sueño, de seguro era un mal sueño. De seguro aún ella reposaba bajo mis brazos, ciñéndose a mi cuerpo, acariciando de forma instantánea mi pobre corazón.

- ¿Pero qué cosas dices? Hinata…. ¿Hinata dijo eso? – pregunté desesperado, no podía ser verdad, mis sentidos eran nulos ante semejante blasfemia. Mi boca quedó en una perfecta o... – eso, eso es imposible… es que ella…

- Naruto, ella no lo hace por mal, la verdad… no quiere volverte a ver por muchos factores que me pidió que no te compartiera, pero… por favor, simplemente aléjate de ella – se despidió con una humilde reverencia, el olor a pescado se fue esfumando en el momento que ella desapareció entre sombras. Sospesé que aquel momento iba a ser uno de los más dolorosos de mi vida, a qué venía toda esa absurda monserga. No era cierto, no podía serlo. O.. ¿tal vez si?

El día perfecto se fue tornando gris, las calles se volvieron pequeñas, demasiado estrechas, la gente se iba esfumando, las primeras gotas de lluvia rozaron mi tez. Sentí un vacío gigantesco albergarse en mis entrañas. No podía ser cierto.

Era como una pesadilla sin fin, sentía que necesitaba escapar de ella, trataba de abrir lentamente los ojos pero estos no parecían reaccionar a tan atrevida petición. Escuchaba lamentos de lado y lado, eran todos mis pesares. Mi sonrisa se fue desapareciendo entre mudos aullidos de dolor. Las voces que llegaban a mis oídos se fueron convirtiendo en tontos zumbidos.

El día se fue haciendo eterno, la soledad era parte de mi vida, de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿qué pecado había cometido yo para sentirme tan miserable? Amarla… amarla con locura había sido el peor pecado que un ser humano como yo podía cometer.

La noche taciturna, llegó, mis sentidos nublados me llevaron hasta aquella playa donde alguna vez le enseñé lo que significaba el amor. Lo que significaba mi amor.

Me quedé sentado en la orilla, esperando que llegara, el agua salada picaba mi cuerpo. El silencio de las olas chocar era aún peor estando solo en medio de la oscuridad, quería convencerme de que todo estaba bien, simplemente creer que estaba en un mal sueño. Al menos esperaba despertar, seguir junto a ella en la cama, abrazando su cuerpo.

Me sentí extremadamente vacío, esperando en la orilla de allí, esperando a que llegara… esperando algo imposible. Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué había sido tan repentina su decisión?

Escondí mi perfil entre mis piernas, el frío abrazador abatió mi cuerpo. La noche me congelaba, la oscuridad me enceguecía, pero esa noche sin ella… era sin vida.

La verdad era que… en el mar, las sirenas, las Leucosias como ella, cantaban a los oídos de los marineros, los volvían estúpidos y luego… lentamente los iban destruyendo. Ella me había destruido lentamente junto a un millón de paraísos, me había tomado por sorpresa…. Sonreí amargo, al final… no todos los cuentos pueden terminar felizmente…

Me quedé allí otro rato más, esperaba poder tranquilizarme y asimilar la triste realidad baldía. Mis manos tocaron la arena, se fue escabullendo entre ellas, me acariciaban como lo hacían sus manos. Dulce y suave.

Caí en la playa, las estrellas brillaban, mientras la luna se escondía tras las esponjosas nubes. Me quedé absolutamente sumido en mi melancolía, ella jamás iba a llegar, porque desde el principio, sólo fue un simple sueño.

El sol era ardiente, me quemaba en demanda, no podía asimilar su destellante brillo y tampoco podía contentarme, mi voz estaba en busca de su oído a través del viento.

Mis manos, duras y rasposas fueron testigos de una sensación de soledad, no la tenía entre ellas, su piel. Su voz melodiosa digna de una doncella, desaparecía a lo lejos en el ruido de las olas. ¿No la volvería a ver?

Bajé lo más pronto al pueblo, las personas me miraban burlonas, sus fatídicas miradas rebuscaban en mi interior, pisoteándolo, acribillándolo lentamente…, mi cabeza estaba fuera de lugar, me sentía humillado, era un completo bufón de una orden.

Cada paso que daba era más y más pesado, sentía que dos bultos pesados hacían estragos en ellos.

Llegué hasta mi puesto, todos eran payasos vanagloriándose de mi absurdo dolor. No me atrevía a mirar a nadie a los ojos. No iba a dejar eso así, no al menos hasta que recibiera una respuesta de parte de ella. Pero… ¿Cómo?

- Hey, muchacho… - miré la cara familiar de un vendedor del otro lado, con simplismo me acerqué a él. Hice una reverencia para saludarlo, mi voz pesaba y de ella sólo podían salir lamentos. - ¿conoces a la familia… Inuzuka? – me estremecí al escuchar ese apellido infernal, pero terminé asintiendo. – necesitas dinero ¿verdad? Bien…llévales esto, mi ayudante se enfermó – miré el puesto de frutas en el que vendía, mi jefe no estaba en desacuerdo, así que ayudé a ese hombre.

Las piedras del camino se incrustaban lentamente por debajo de la suela de mis zapatos a mis pies, la sangre subía y bajaba inconstante en mí. Lento, caminaba lo más lento posible, el aire pesado y salado buscaba la forma más irónica de hacerme desfallecer.

Las hurañas aves que venían de vez en vez a ver si este cuerpo falto de alma seguía en pie, me picoteaban el alma con sus quejidos. Al estar en frente de la casa, mi cuerpo tembló.

Entré sin dificultada alguna.

Nadie salió a atenderme, al llegar al portón. Volví a tocar una, otra y otra vez.

La suave voz de una mujer me hizo volver en sí. Sentía como el aroma de su cuerpo llegaba hasta mi nariz, sentí que todo se empezaba a volver claro, esa voz, esa voz jamás la iba a olvidar. Volteé incrédulo a verla…, mi corazón palpitó a mil. Sentí que todo estaba bien, sentí que el mal sueño ya había pasado.

- Hina… Hinata – ella retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, sus cabellos oscuros ocultaron su rostro. Me acerqué a ella, pero entre más cerca la veía, más lejos ella corría.

- vete – dijo con una callada voz, oscura, triste de nuevo. La intenté abrazar contra mi cuerpo, sentir el latido de los dos de nuevo juntos, pero ella… no se inmutó a mi presencia - ¿qué hace aquí? – volvió a inquirir. Extendí mis manos para entregarle el paquete que el señor me había encomendado, ella dudó por unos cuantos segundos, más lo tomó rápido entre sus brazos y lo apegó contra su cuerpo. Mi mano, claramente más veloz que ella se crispó en su muñeca. Ella saltó en su sitio. Su angelical mirada se asomó por los mechones de su cabellera. – suéltame…

- ¿por qué? – pregunté dubitativo. Ella intentó zafarse pero no pudo, la sostuve con más valentía que antes. - ¿no me amas? ¿No quieres escapar conmigo? – lo dije lo más bajito que pude, mi corazón arremetía fuerte contra mi pecho. Sus embestidas eran cada vez mayores. Se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró

- Naruto… no quiero escapar contigo. Con Kiba-sama… lo haré lo más pronto posible, sólo quiero irme lejos, no te quiero a ti, sólo quiero mi libertad – mis manos flaquearon y la solté. Su voz, calida y dulce como la miel, parecía como un tímpano gigante de hielo caer encima mío.

- Pero…

- Adiós, es mejor que lo olvides… adiós – ella corrió lo más rápido posible. Intenté seguirla más mi cuerpo, mi razón, todo yo… no respondió.

Una fuerte corriente salada, trajo conmigo un mar vacío y abstracto… un dulce cuento feliz con un final triste. Una vacía razón de vivir. Ya ni siquiera necesitaba respirar.

Y tal vez así… el cuento más dulce del mundo, termine en un caos absurdo y estúpido.

Deje que el silencio invadiera todo. La soledad me meció siniestra hasta poder atraparme en su cautelosa cueva de traición. Abracé con desespero el recuerdo y el adiós de ella.

Mi pecado, el más grande de todos, había quedado escrito en sus besos, en su cuerpo… mágico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mmmm bueno, este no es el último capitulo o bueno, quería que me dijeran una cosa, últimamente he pensado mucho en seguir este fic de otra manera, claro, si ustedes lo quieren. Por eso, necesito saber su opinión, es muy importante para el desarrollo y continuación de este.

He pensado, que el punto de vista de Hinata es muy, muy importante, por eso, pretendía seguirlo narrado por Hinata y más ahora que se supone que dejo a mi pequeño Naruto, aunque si no les parece, puedo seguir narrando con el punto de vista de él, eso no es problema. Bien espero su opinión, se cuidan y muchos kiss


	11. Chapter 11

Hola…. ^^U

Bien, volví… pero no para quedarme, jajaja. La verdad tengo miles y miles de cosas por hacer y mis padres no me la ponen nada fácil. Ayer le dije a mi mamá que no quería ir a clases del curso que estoy haciendo porque tenía mucho trabajo en el colegio, le mostré los 6 talleres que tenía, la tarea de filosofía y etc., pero me dijo que no podía faltar ¬¬. Además quería aprovechar el tiempo para actualizar, hacer tareas y hacer más cosas, pero no. Jum.

Ahora me he escapado, jajajaj mentiras, sólo he sacado un tiempito para mostrarles que no voy a dejar esta historia y que si me acuerdo de ustedes y los quiero. Ahora disfruten n.n… ahh si, Naruto no me pertenece, sólo tomo prestados sus personajes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mi pecado, el más grande de todos, había quedado escrito en sus besos, en su cuerpo… mágico.

**Capitulo 11**

Y así, con una palabra triste y lejana, basta y temida, así mi historia se finalizó, una historia de amor, un pecado mortal. Yo no tenía derechos, e impía, egoísta y arrogante traté de luchar contra mi cruel destino, ya escrito en el viento. Una esclava, por siempre será una esclava, por más que sus sueños se conviertan en ilusiones cercanas.

Bajé mi mirada. Escuchaba sus pasos alejarse lentamente, la brisa traía a mis oídos su adiós callado. No podía llorar, no esta vez.

Mi historia era un poco más compleja que decir que era una zarrapastrosa esclava. Mi historia iba un poco más allá de los ojos de un burgués o de un clero.

Desde pequeña fui criada en una familia de nobles, aunque parezca raro. Mi padre y mi madre me habían criado como la dueña del mundo. Aprendí cada cosa que me decía que debía aprender, era una pequeña niña que creía tener la libertad, pero sólo creía. Más tarde mi padre murió, mi madre se casó con otro hombre. Maldito y despiadado hombre que ensombrecía todo. Él se volvió el amo de nuestras vidas, al final escapé. Sola y abatida me tomaron como esclava. Mis primeros amos eran los Inuzuka.

Pensé en olvidar la felicidad, la vida no es vida cuando no sabes porqué vivir.

El mercader que me había tomado, osó venderme a esas personas. Tenía miedo, tanto miedo, pero un caballero, de apariencia hermosa y angelical había cautivado mi vida y quizá sentía la necesidad de de sonreír al verlo, quizá, al final sí lo quería de verdad.

Pero el amor se escapa de las manos como el agua. No, no lo había dejado de amar. Su forma de hablar, su forma de mirar… ¡OH! Mi corazón estaba abrumado en la fétida oscuridad de la vida por no corresponderle así. Esos ojos, su mirada… sus labios, pecaminosos y dulces, un néctar prohibido de ambiciones vulgares, disfrazadas de castas emociones. Odiaba mi vida.

Me acongojé al no escuchar más los pasos de él perdiéndose a lo lejos. Alcé mi mirada para observarle marchar… pero su silueta de caballero errante había desaparecido y por fin, mis pesares, se mostraban limpios de toda perturbación. Un doncel sentimiento arrancado de lo más impuro de la vida. Una a una mis palabras me tragué siendo victima de la soberbia de mi corazón… quería verlo, ir tras de él… pero más cruel era la desesperación, porque la razón de mi vivir decía sin piedad alguna que él no volvería y yo, como un pájaro enjaulado no podría extender mis alas y volar hacia él. Ya no podía.

Quería escuchar sus palabras. Alejarme con él de todo castigo impío. Pecar, sí, pecar. Profanar mi mancebo cuerpo una y mil veces con su suave roce. Mordí mi labio inferior. Malditos, mil veces malditos mis mendigos pensamientos que no traían absolutamente nada bueno. Apreté contra mi cuerpo aquel paquete que me había dado.

_Hasta siempre… mi amor._

Había sido yo la que le había pedido que se quedase conmigo, pero mis sentimientos eran tan débiles que lo había dejado escapar. Ya no podía llorar. No podía ir tras de él.

Ya había tomado una decisión. Me iría. Me escaparía. Sola, sin él.

- ¡Hinata! – la abrupta y abominable voz de una mujer se escuchaba histérica a lo lejos. Sentí necesidad de escapar. Era ella. Maldición, mil veces maldición. Los pasos se iban acercando, mis piernas temblaban en su lugar, no podía moverme. Las miles de imágenes irreverentes de sus manos sobre mi piel haciéndome pagar cada sensación de felicidad que alguien como yo podía tener. Me aferré más a un mundo duro y triste. A mi propio mundo.

Un ligero malestar llegó hasta mí. Apreté con fuerza mis ojos. No me movía. No escuchaba nada más que aquellos pasos. Silencio. Miedo. Dolor. ¿Dónde estaba mi caballero encantado? Lo había dejado ir.

- ¿Intentando escapar, de nuevo? – la voz del demonio era su voz. No alcé la mirada, ni siquiera pude abrir mis ojos. Su mano se crispó fuertemente en mi brazo. Volvería a doler. Otra vez me volvería a doler. Las heridas de mi espalda me ardieron. Tenía miedo. Me arrastró hacia su cuerpo, era doloroso pero me contendría. - ¿Eh? ¿No respondes, maldita…

- Basta hermana. Yo… yo le pedí que recogiera aquello – abrí mis ojos, era el hermano de mi ama. Sentí alivio. – si vas a castigar a alguien, que sea mí – dijo valientemente. Me miró con ternura, luego miró desafiante a su hermana.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a desautorizarme de esa manera? Creo que dije que ella no podía salir. – me miró con asco y con odio. Naruto sálvame.

- Lo siento, de verdad. – agachó su cabeza e imploró perdón. Quería defenderlo también, como él lo hacia conmigo, era una persona buena. Que egoísta podía ser yo. – No la castigues más… te lo suplico. – la joven mujer con apariencia de ogro, me soltó. Caí al suelo. Estiré mis manos, en ellas llevaba aquel paquete. No fui capaz de mirarla a los ojos; me arrebató aquello, me arrebató el aroma a dulzura que habían dejados las manos de mi amado.

Escupió en mi cara, luego se marchó. Yo era una impía, una sucia. Merecía morir.

Mis ojos por fin se inundaron de lágrimas. Ya quería dejar de llorar.

- Ven, vamos – el joven extendió su mano. Yo lo miré, dudé por unos instantes y luego la sostuve temblorosa. Me paré con algo de dificultad, luego le solté.

- Hinata…, yo… - abrí mis ojos, no quería que hablara. Su silencio era una melodía que necesitaba escuchar.

- Muchas gracias – dije fríamente, con una inclinación me despedí de él.

Caminé hasta mi estancia. Allí las demás mujeres me miraban con escepticismo. Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo, estaba desmoronándome como una pieza de arte mal hecha.

- Hinata – los brazos de Sakura me salvaguardaron. Las demás siguieron haciendo cualquier cantidad de cosas. Ella besó mi frente y acarició mi enmarañada cabellera. - ¿qué sucedió? ¿Esa bruja te volvió a lastimar? – yo negué con la cabeza. Luego miré a Sakura. Ella me había tratado bien. La quería.

- Na… Naruto – dije con delicadeza. Aquel nombre había escapado de mi garganta. – Se fue… - ella besó mi coronilla, luego siguió acariciándome.

- Pero es por tu bien. Sabes que no lo puedes ver. – yo negué con mi cabeza. – Hinata – se quejó. – si lo sigues viendo tu morirás, no puedes ver a otros hombres, debes mantenerte aquí. – escondí mi cabeza en sus pechos.

Cuando había desafiado mi destino y me había osado quedar toda la noche con mi amado, había hecho que la furia de los santos recayera sobre mí.

Mi ama había vuelto más rápido de lo que pensaba. Descubrió el vacío que ocupaba mi ausencia y enfureció. Yo era de ella, de nadie más. Había comprado mi alma y mi cuerpo con unas cuantas monedas de oro.

- Sakura, Sakura – repitió otra persona. – Rápido, mi ama la necesita – Depositó un dulce beso en mi frente para luego soltarme y dejarme allí. La chica que la llamaba me miró con odio. Ese era el precio de ser diferente.

Odio. Frustración.

Me acomodé en la paja que servía de cama. La tarde estaba en su máximo punto, el crepúsculo tardaría en aparecer. Cerré mis ojos, quizá podía soñar con mi adorada libertad. Me sentí de nuevo impotente. Me acurruqué en la maloliente paja. Muerte llega hasta a mí o sino, haz que el hermoso ángel que llegó alguna vez a mí me salve de este infierno.

- Holgazana levántate. – alguien habló. – Aunque seas la favorita de Kiba-sama, debes también trabajar. – dijo esa mujer. Yo la miré y asentí torpemente. Volví a levantarme. La chica se alejó de mí. Moví mi boca en una inconforme mueca. Al menos a ella no la castigaban como a mí.

Ordené mi cabellera y salí fuera. Llegué hasta la casa mayor. Allí la joven mujer nos miraba a todos. Kiba-sama se encontraba en un rincón, me sonrió yo bajé mi mirada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me habló con hastío mi ama. Me tensé. - ¿Tan descarada eres, que vienes a entrometerte en esta casa después de intentar escapar? – yo no intentaba escapar, sólo quería verlo a él.

Las risotadas ahogadas de algunas esclavas me distrajeron. Apreté con mis manos mis harapos y agaché mi cabeza. Deseaba levantarla y pedir que se callaran.

- ¿No hablas? ¿No te defiendes? – me sentí como una niña pequeña siendo asechada por su intimidador. Retrocedí unos pasos.

- No, espere ama. Yo le pedí a ella que viniera a ayudarme en la cocina – irrumpió Sakura

- No comeré lo que haga esta mal agradecida – se dio la vuelta como soberana y siguió otro camino. Ella me detestaba.

Los murmullos llegaban a mí como aquel rocío que mojaba las hojas de las praderas. Ya no más. Quería huir.

Las caras de las demás mujeres eran como aquellas de los bufones de las cortes reales. Malditas y burlonas. Apreté con fuerza mi labio inferior hasta sentir el calido sabor a metal.

Ya no podía aguantar. Ya no quería aguantar. Esa misma noche iba a escapar.

Me aseguré que el silencio de la noche fuese tan denso y espeso que nadie se diera cuenta de que había vuelto a huir. Abrí mis ojos de par en par, las cadenas que me amarraban a ese pestífero lugar eran lo suficientemente largas como para caminar sigilosamente entre las piedras de la soledad.

Me fijé antes de salir, todas dormían.

Mis cabellos se envolvían como tela del mismo telar en la oscura noche. Le pedía a Dios, si es que existía que me llevara de la mano hasta encontrar un refugio. Que se apiadase de mí.

Tropecé contadas veces, los rasguños que cada caída me producía era minima a comparación de las heridas de mi espalda, de mi propio corazón. Sentía que el mismo infierno cabalgaba atrás de mí. Miraba incontables veces al vacío, miraba sin mirar. Escuché los galopes de un caballo. Venían por mí.

A la playa, ese era el único lugar donde podía escapar.

Sin pensarlo, me di vuelta y corrí tanto como pude hasta llegar allí, aunque los pies mismos me sangraran, aunque no pudiese volver a correr intentaría ir hasta allá. Aunque los intentos fueran nulos, correría en contra mi destino.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, el viento que chocaba contra mi cuerpo en un intento de tranquilizarme me provocaba escalofríos, las ramas de algunos árboles me habían rasgado parte de mi prenda. Escapar. Correr.

Escuché las olas chocar, el cantar del agua. Sonreí, estaba cerca de la playa. Iba a llegar. Ese encantado lugar conquistado por la magia de un amor impuro y dulce, castigado por dios y por los humanos.

Me escondí detrás de una piedra, con mi mirada escruté cada pedazo de aquel lugar. Me sentí melancólica, recordé que allí mi amado y yo habíamos ocultado nuestro secreto de amor, allí lo habíamos enterrado y el mar lo había llevado.

Que caiga la vergüenza sobre mí. Al que amo lo he abandonado.

Salté en mi puesto, el aire se me acabó. Intenté gritar, las nupcias de mi boda con la muerte estaban cerca. Una mano fuerte se había crispado en mi muñeca. Tenía miedo, era el demonio quien me iba a llevar por ser como era. Una mano se posó en mi abdomen, me fue llevando contra su cuerpo, me abrazó contra este. Tenía miedo.

- Hi…nata – mi garganta se quedó seca. Aquella voz... esa voz.

- Na…ruto – alcancé a decir. Sin pensarlo volteé mi rostro a su encuentro, sus frágiles labios estaban allí, entreabiertos, dispuestos a que los míos los arroparan. Me tensé en mi puesto. Él era mi droga, mi salida a cualquier mal. Me tiré encima, lo cubrí con mis dos brazos, me tendí a llorar. Ojala que me perdonara por ser tan tonta y dejarme llevar. Besé sus labios, besé su rostro. Sus brazos eran mi castillo.

Lo miré de nuevo, aquellos ojos cielo que representaban mi vida los examiné de nuevo. Me acurruqué en su cuerpo.

- Vuélveme a salvar… mi amado príncipe… - estaba cansada, mis ojos se cerraron y todo quedó en silencio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bien, finalizado este capitulo. Espero que les guste.

So, ya sé que me demoro demasiado. ¬¬ culpen a mis maestros, padres y amigas que me piden que escriba otras cosas para ellas.

Aquí dejé el experimento que quería hacer, la historia por el lado de Hinata. Me dicen si les gustó o mejor sigo con la de Naruto. Sé que este capitulo fue muy triste pero los otros… bueno, espero que no sean tan tristes. Espero que les guste, se cuidan y gracias por leerme.


	12. Chapter 12

**^^U Hola, de nuevo, después… de mucho, muchísimo…. Tiempo. **

**Lo sé, u.u me demoré mucho, sé que me quieren matar, y no les prohibiré que lo hagan, sus amenazas serán bien recibidas. Pero sepan que en tanto tiempo que me ausenté estuve pensando en cómo mejorar mi escritura, además de cómo darles a mis fics un toque más "explosivo", por llamarlo de alguna manera. -0- Siento que ha pasado un siglo sin escribir realmente. Pero bueno, presento mis sinceras disculpas ante ustedes, no quería volver a actualizar, pero una compañera de la universidad me pidió que siguiera escribiendo. Y pues ya que estoy en exámenes finales, un poco aburrida y sin compañía, pues decidí adelantar este fic. **

**Por votaciones, (sí, aún las recuerdo) volveré a escribir con Naruto. **

**Ya saben, Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo tomo prestados algunos personajes, para crear este delirio de madrugada. **

**Capitulo 12:**

Sentía la desesperanza de mi corazón, mezclada con los miles sentimientos que se cruzaban por mi mente. Ella, yo, el mundo. Que difícil e inusual combinación.

Miré sus ojos llorosos de color cristal, como aquellas perlas en el fondo del mar, como aquellas perlas caras que se buscan y jamás se encuentran, como aquellas perlas que se vislumbran a lo lejos, se corre hacia ellas y jamás llegan.

Tragué seco al verla. Escondida como una pequeña niña, detrás de una piedra. Por un instante se me había olvidado lo cruel y doloroso que había llegado a ser aquel instante que la dejé. Por unos segundos de nuevo sentí el dolor taciturno que recorría mis venas, y apuñalaba mis entrañas. Mi corazón se debatía entre el dolor y el amor, que por aquella doncella profesaba. No quería mirarla, pero me fundí por completo en aquel pozo sin fondo. La amé de nuevo, la amé más en su ausencia y ahora simplemente la necesitaba, ella era mi propia droga.

Sus ojos suplicantes se escondieron de los míos, tenía mucho miedo y yo estaba temblando. La noche era espesa y profunda, ninguno de los dos se podía mover, sin embargo debíamos hacerlo, ya era tarde, teníamos que empezar a huir de todos quienes nos agobiaban. La tomé de su muñeca sin decirle nada y nos deslizamos como en una pista de baile entre la profunda e inmensa noche. Por hoy y para siempre estaríamos envueltos en la penumbra de nuestro prohibido amor.

Ella se había desmayado justo en el momento en que me había visto, estaba desaliñada pero aún así la hermosura de sus ojos era única y no tenían comparación. La tomé en brazos y la llevé hasta mi mísera casa. No podía creerlo, la tenía en mis brazos, había pescado a mi sirena y no quería dejarla ir. ¡Qué siniestra sensación! Yo la amaba, sí, me había perdido en su cuerpo desde que la vi… pero… mordí mis labios y la llevé a un lugar seguro. No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, pero ella se veía mal, muy mal. En la mañana, cuando todo pasara, sí, esa mañana le preguntaría.

Toda la noche estuvo arropada con mis brazos, en las sombras de la habitación. Su cabello tan liso y oscuro como la noche parecía el dulce manto oscuro de las estrellas resguardándose en el sol. Ella era mi sol. No, yo no podía respirar. No, tampoco podía pensar. Estaba loco, sí, loco de amor por mi Leucosia. Por mi sirena.

Un segundo pasó taciturno. Mi corazón se acongojaba con tal desesperación al recordar el "ya no más" de mi amada. Sabía que era mentira, ella me amaba. Nuestro amor estaba escrito en el viento y el destino era fiel narrador de él. No podíamos separarnos, aunque fuera prohibido, aunque ambos sabíamos que sólo corriendo nos podríamos esconder en lo más profundo de los mares para vivir nuestra historia de amor.

Acaricié con delicadeza cada centímetro de su piel. La expresión de su rostro era intranquila, ¿qué habría pasado? Mordí de nuevo mis labios y la junté más a mi pecho. ¿Quién podía osar a arrebatar su felicidad?

La luna se escondió cuando el sol reapareció.

Me había quedado dormido estando en la penumbra de mi amor, pero las luces del cielo atestaron mi cuarto. Me moví inquieto en el suelo, mis brazos seguían tomando el suave cuerpo de mi vida misma. Hinata. Abrí los ojos pesadamente, tratando de acostumbrarme a los rayos del sol.

Mis ojos azules se encontraron con las más hermosas perlas del fondo del mar. Ella me miraba entre sollozos, y yo lo único que pude ser fue sonreírle. Era hermosa, ¡sí, yo podía ser un estúpido egoísta! Pero… tan solo sentir sentirla cerca era… era como poder tocar el Olimpo con los dedos.

- Naruto… - susurró y su nívea piel se sonrosó. La acaricié con mi mirada y con mis manos. No, que no hablara. Las palabras sobraban. Ella alcanzó con una de sus manos la que recorría y quitaban el fruto de su dolor. – ¿Por qué?...

- ¿Por qué, qué? – ella apretó con fuerza mi mano y se acurrucó en mis brazos. Aún era esclava de sus pesares. – Sé que aún me amas. Conozco tu forma de hablar, conozco tu verdad y sobre todo… sé que aunque me apuñales en el alma, yo nunca te voy a dejar de querer. – ella me abrazó con más fuerza. Sí, ambos estábamos destrozados, pero nos necesitábamos.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso? Yo jamás… lo... – cubrí sus labios con los míos. Si no entendía que la amaba se lo demostraría, día, noche, siempre, en el cielo, en el infierno, en donde fuera, yo quería que ella pecara conmigo.

Nuestros cuerpos se volvieron de nuevo uno. Parecía como si nunca nos separaríamos. Sí, teníamos que correr. Escapar de las garras de la maldad. No, no ella no podía ser una esclava. Era mi princesa, la diosa de los mares, la diosa de mi corazón.

La amé de nuevo, una y otra vez. Nuestros cuerpos no se dejaban, ambos tenía sed. Sí, sed del otro. No la saciaría jamás, no, ella era mía y de absolutamente nadie más. La abracé tan fuerte, cada vez un poco más, no, no quería que se fuera, ¡Dios! Me moriría si ella no volvía.

Nuestras miradas, nuestras almas ya estaban combinadas. Éramos uno solo en dos cuerpos diferentes que se complementaban perfectamente. Ella la noche y yo la luz, ella una diosa y yo… el poeta que salvaguardaba su verdad en armoniosas prosas.

El ritmo de nuestros corazones parecía bailar un vals, era coordinado, lento y a veces acelerado. Como fuese, recorrí su cuerpo con cada centímetro del mío. Estábamos juntos y si el cielo me lo hubiese permitido, la habría querido tener para toda la vida. Yo era el esclavo de su corazón. Y si el cielo nos separaría, el infierno nos juntaría. Ella y yo lo sabíamos.

Cuando nuestros estómagos rugieron de hambre. Nos separamos por un corto tiempo riéndonos. Sentía que no pasaría nada. Parecía que nuestra vida se envolvía dentro una bola de cristal. Ella y yo, no existía nadie más.

Mis manos se alejaron de su cuerpo y no sé porqué, me sentí un poco triste y vacío. Pero al verla, mi desespero se calmó. Mi locura renació. Busqué algo de comer para ambos, en mi despensa sólo había algunas frutas y un pan. No tenía más que ofrecerle. Ella se merecía el cielo entero pero yo… yo no podía dárselo. De nuevo un dolor se asentó en mi corazón. Me iba a desgarrar, me estaba matando el no poder darle más de lo que merecía.

Con pesadumbre caminé hasta su lugar y con un gesto le brindé mi pobreza. Ella sonrió y las aceptó. No farfullaba, sólo comía. Ambos sabíamos que no era posible estar más tiempo separados y aunque no tuviésemos lo que necesitábamos, ella y yo estaríamos juntos.

– Naruto-kun… – susurró con pena. Yo la miré y le sonreí de nuevo dejando que hablara. – ¿No tiene que trabajar el día de hoy? – la miré y me reí, sí, debía hacerlo. Pero más tarde. Yo asentí y mordí mis labios. No quería que su melodiosa voz y su explendoroso cuerpo se alejaran de mí.

– Sí, así es, debo trabajar. Pero… más tarde. Ayer mi señor sufrió un accidente y me pidió que fuera más tarde de lo normal. – Hinata asintió y mordió lentamente una manzana que yo le había pasado. La miré receloso. Su sonrisa se había esfumado. - ¿Pasa algo, mi Leucosia? – sus mejillas se volvieron aún más rosadas y miró hacia otro lado.

- No, no pasa nada… sólo… Naruto, me he escapado. Si saben que estoy contigo te matarán. – yo asentí y me acerqué a ella. Acaricié cada fibra de su cabello.

- Si es por ti por quien muero, aunque me vaya al infierno, me sentiré en el cielo. – besé sus manos. Y le regalé una sonrisa. Todo estaba bien, aunque ella no lo viera así – Mi casa está muy lejos del pueblo, nadie la conoce. Sólo tú. Nadie te va a encontrar. No pasa nada, además, eres una de las esclavas que se escapa, te buscarán en pueblos cercanos, y después te olvidarán. – No pareció convencida de lo que le dije, pero… no podía decirle más. – En dos semanas nos escaparemos de este pueblo, traeré todo lo que pueda de comida y dinero. Buscaremos otras vidas. Lo prometo, mientras tanto, no te vayas de aquí. – Ella pareció confusa, pero con una sonrisa asintió. Mi corazón volvió a latir con tranquilidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salí de mi estancia. Corrí lo más que pude hasta llegar al pueblo. Todo parecía estar en completa calma. Las personas de la calle caminaban como siempre, desesperados como locos.

Algo me llamó la atención. En el puesto del viejo enfermo, estaba Kiba. El amo de Hinata. Tragué en seco, no, no podía ser. ¿Sospecharía de mí? Si así era… ¿qué debía hacer?

Me acerqué a ellos como si nada, el viejo me miró como un lastre. Sin embargo disimulé. Saludé a ambos con aparente tranquilidad y lo único que Kiba me llegó a preguntar fue si había visto a su esclava. Yo negué y él me confesó que si la llegaba a ver, le dijera. Le sonreí y me hice el tonto. No, no la dejaría ir. Jamás.

Ese día trabajé hasta la noche, temiendo que mi leucosia escapara. Pensaba que si su luz me abandonaba mi noche eterna nunca cesaría. El viejo no me regañó, y sólo me dio mi paga y algunas frutas para comer. Se lo agradecí en el alma, estaba empezando mi plan de huir hacia el mar con mi amada sirena.

Cada paso que daba al volver lo daba en silencio. Con desespero. ¿Se escaparía de mí también? ¿La dejaría de ver? No importaba, pasara lo que pasara ambos estaríamos juntos, el destino no nos abandonaría, el destino era sabio y él nos juntaría una y otra vez. Nuestro camino era el mismo.

En un interminable vaivén, mi razón comenzó a dominar a mi corazón. El miedo, la frustración. Ambos se unieron cantando una canción de dolor. Daba un paso, lento, pesado, luego el otro, aún más lento y cansado. Quería correr, pero ¿por qué? ¿Para verla? No, para estar con ella.

Tomé aire, lo guardé. Miré las estrellas y la recordé. Ambos con diferentes historias estábamos condenados a vivir la vida en el manto de una mentira. Mi corazón volvió a latir si ton ni son. Estaba alegre, estaba triste, estaba… sin conseguir la cordura. Me había enloquecido, enloquecido por su amor.

Al llegar a mi estancia vi la luz apagada. Era una choza, lo sé, pero había velas para que ella pudiera prender. Me dio miedo, ¿me había vuelto a abandonar? No, no podía ser. Corrí hasta encontrar la puerta y entré asfixiado. Pero mi corazón palpitó de nuevo al encontrarme con la dueña de mis sueños. Estaba en la paja, acostada y tiritando del frío. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. Dolor. Sí, estaba llorando de dolor. La entendía, pero yo quería ser su único sanador.

Me tiré al frío suelo y la abracé. La enredé con mis brazos y allí me quedé. Se movió un poco y miró mis ojos. Sí, allí estaba, hermosa como siempre. Tan divina y reluciente como una estrella en la noche oscura.

Dio un resoplido al verme y volvió a acurrucarse en mi pecho como una niña asustada. La acaricié. Sí, ahora me sentía vivo. Teniéndola, sintiéndola. Para mí esa era mi vida. Amarla y amarla hasta que la muerte nos separara.

Durante toda una semana fue lo mismo. Los murmullos de que ella había escapado habían cesado, nadie sabía que estaba conmigo. Nadie sabía que estaba viva. Sin embargo Kiba, su amo. Siempre iba a mirarme en el mercado. Ya casi se acercaba la hora de huir, de escapar y de ser feliz. Hinata no me había abandonado y cada día que pasaba y la encontraba sentada me daba ganas de abrazarla. Ya, sólo faltaba un día para huir. Las horas eternas carcomían mi cuerpo, pero… ambos sabíamos que era nuestra única esperanza. Cambiar de vida, ser otras personas.

Al principio pensé en volver con mi abuela, pero me daba miedo mostrar mi cara. Hacía un mes me había dado la tarea de ser un hombre sin ayuda, escribir, ser como mi abuelo, pero no, no podía. Yo no había hecho nada, sólo enamorarme. Abandonar todo por aquel loco y prohibido amor. Nadie más lo vería como yo lo veía. Estaba robando a Hinata, la esclava, la propiedad de Kiba. Apreté mis manos en puños y suspiré ¡ella no era de nadie! ¡no era ninguna propiedad! Más al escucharme en mi mente decir aquellas palabras, me sentí frustrado… acongojado. Hinata no era de nadie… ni mía. Mis manos empezaron a temblar, ¡Maldita sea! Ella se podía ir y me podría abandonar.

Le pegué a la madera de la casa. La azabache me miró y se acercó a mí con rapidez. Tomó mi mano y la llevó a su corazón. Sonriéndome mientras miraba mis ojos.

- Si lastimas tu cuerpo, lastimas mi alma. – Me sentí frío, feliz, caliente, triste. Con una sola palabra ella me hacía sentir más de un millón de cosas. Toqué su nariz con la mía y dejé reposar mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Los dos nos miramos de nuevo.

- ¿Quieres ir a la playa por última vez? – pregunté. Ella asintió un poco con miedo, pero era tarde, nadie nos vería, sólo estaríamos los dos. Nos tomamos de la mano y salimos a disfrutar. Las olas del mar se acercaban a nosotros y nos bañaban con sal.

Ojala en ese momento hubiese sido nuestro final. El final de nuestra historia. Sí, esperaba que ese momento pudiésemos decir que vivimos felices por siempre. Pero no, al finalizar de la noche… pasó algo que aún cargo en mi corazón.

Hinata, al otro día desapareció. Aquel día que nos íbamos a escapar, ella ya no se encontraba ni cerca del mar. Nadie sabía de ella. Había desaparecido como una estrella fugaz.

No… no podía ser. ¿Quién sabía de ella? Mi corazón comenzó a llorar lagrimas de sangre por no tenerla más. Pensé que ese era el final de mi historia, no, de nuestra historia.

Ambos nos amábamos, ¿por qué entonces ella no estaba ya? ¿Por qué se iba como la marea del mar? Unas veces cerca y otras ya no estaba más. Respiré hondo y se rasgó mi corazón, ¿por qué había huido?

Sin embargo… antes de morirme de amor, encontré una carta suya tendida en la paja, en el lugar donde una y otra vez la había amado sin parar.

Allí estaba, su letra, sus lágrimas diciendo que me amaba. No la entendía, no me entendía. Ambos estaríamos juntos, pero no, estábamos separados. Quizás para siempre… quizás no nos volveríamos a ver, aunque estaba seguro que el cielo se iba a apiadar de mí y aunque estuviese en el inframundo, nos íbamos a ver.

Había pecado conmigo y con nadie más, nuestra historia, nuestro amor no había terminado aunque nuestros corazones estaban condenados.

**Bien, sí, fue corto, lo admito. La verdad me había desintonizado de escribir esta historia, es más, de todas las historias que tengo. Ahora estoy en la universidad y escribo pero sólo trabajos y más trabajos de investigación, creía que había mejorado en mi forma de narrar, pero parece ser la misma, bueno, no lo sé XD la verdad estoy feliz de haber podido terminar este capítulo. Fue difícil la verdad, hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía, además, porque este capítulo en especial lo empecé el año pasado cuando acababa de entrar a la U, pero después no lo quise terminar, pero después sí, y así sucesivamente. **

**No lo quise terminar porque estoy escribiendo esta historia pero con personajes no de Naruto sino de mi propia autoría, entonces me quedé pegada con eso, pero bueno, esta semana decidí – cosas de la vida y del destino – retomar el escribir para ustedes lectores de fanfiction. Los echaba mucho de menos. Y bueno, sé que ustedes me odiaran, y sí, sé que me matarán, yo sé qué es horrible, bueno, más que horrible esperar una historia que pareciera que nunca llegará. Pero sí, llegó un nuevo capitulo después de 3 años sin publicar (ohhh no sabía que había transcurrido tanto) lo único que puedo decir es… ¡Gomenasai! ToT pueden tomar mi cabeza, pueden mandarme bombas XD sí, lo merezco por mala escritora. Pero no se les olvide dejar su review, si lo dejan prometo :D que trataré de seguir escribiendo pase lo que pase. Además porque estoy próxima a terminar la historia. **


End file.
